


Liar (SaruMi)

by aMaskedNinja



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, KProject, M/M, MalexMale, MunakataxMikoto, SaruMi - Freeform, collegeAU, mature language, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja
Summary: "Mi-sa-ki..." That voice...that mocking tone. Only one person dared to call him by that name. The very person who betrayed him and caused him to become such an emotional wreck."You...fucking bastard." The omega growled lowly as he turned around, his hazel eyes were glaring directly at a casually smirking face. The face of the alpha male he desperately wanted to punch the shit out of. "Get. Away. From. Me."Triggers: MalexMale, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Violence, Mature Language, Mpreg, ect.Disclaimer: I do not own K or any of the characters except for any OCs I may use and the plot!
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Munakata Reisi/Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 25
Kudos: 86





	1. One

~Why do all the monsters come out at night  
Why do we sleep where we want to hide  
Why do I run back to you, like I don’t mind if you fuck up my life~

“Yata! Wake the hell up or else we’re going to be late!” The sound of someone yelling from the other side of his door caused Yata to groan as he slowly opened his hazel colored eyes. His eyes may have been open, but the nineteen year old refused to move. He just continued to lay in his bed and stare toward his dimly lit ceiling. There was just a bit of light poking through the top part of his curtains so he could see just enough. What was today? What were they going to be late for? 

“Yata!” The voice, Rikio’s voice, yelled again followed by a loud bang on his door. That was it. This was not the wake up call he needed right now. Growling slightly, Yata threw the blankets off of himself and jumped out of bed. His feet hit the ground with a loud thud before he stomped over to the door and threw it open. His eyes glared coldly at Rikio, though he honestly didn’t look that intimidating. He was dressed in black pajama pants with an oversized red shirt, plus his chestnut colored hair was a complete mess, not to mention he was a little more on the short side. 

“Bang on my door one more time before I’m ready to get up and I will fucking kick your ass you fat bastard…” Yata practically growled as he glared even harder, causing Rikio to step back slightly. For an omega, Yata was rather terrifying, especially in the morning.“What the hell do you want? What exactly are we going to be late for?” 

“College enrollment is today. I know you really don’t want to go, but the others have insisted on it since you managed to finish high school after all. I’m supposed to take you to ensure that you actually enroll instead of running off and trying to pick a fight.” Rikio crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. He was dressed in his normal white sweatpants and jacket that matched. His hood was up over his head, covering his short blond hair, and of course his face was unshaven. He really looked like a bum if Yata had to be honest. Such a stupid looking alpha male. 

“Do I really have to go, Rikio? High school wasn’t exactly easy for me…” Yata shifted his hazel eyes to the ground. The glare slowly faded away, as a look of sorrow formed on his face. His hand clenched the door frame tightly as painful memories filled his mind. “College probably won’t be much better…” He didn’t want to go, but he was sure he wouldn’t be able to get out of it, besides it was probably best to set a good example for Anna. She was the youngest member of their group, and was like a little sister to them all. Though he wasn’t sure if setting a good example was even possible since they were in a damn gang, but what did he know? 

“We all know that Yata… However this is exactly why Mikoto wants you to go. You gave us all a really big scare during high school…” Rikio lowered his dark colored glasses so he could see the shorter male clearly now. High school had been a devastating time for Yata. It caused him to slowly fall into a depressed state to the point where he didn’t even eat. Mikoto and Izumo had to practically force feed him in order to keep him alive. Not only that, but he would have random episodes that would cause him to take off running. He would grab his skateboard and do reckless things that caused him to crash badly. Rikio had lost count of how many times they had to patch Yata up due to those events. Even now, Yata was still very unstable. No one was sure if he would actually slip again. 

“Don’t remind me about that time… I’ll go get dressed and I’ll meet you downstairs.” Yata let out a quiet sigh and turned to go back into his room. Once the door was closed, he slowly slid to the ground and grasped his hair tightly. He didn’t want to go, not at all but he knew he had to. A defeated sigh escaped from his pale lips as he got to his feet and finally turned the light on. He wondered if he would be going alone or not, but then again he didn’t see who would actually be going with him. He would just have to assume the worst. Shaking his head slightly, he walked over to his dresser, he pulled out a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans before leaving his room once again and walking into the nearby bathroom. 

He lived in the upper loft of Izumo’s bar with the rest of the members of their gang, Homra. Mikoto was their leader and Izumo was Mikoto’s right hand man. They had been the ones who started putting this gang together. It was full of people who had no families, no friends, nothing left in their lives. This place gave them shelter, and the feeling of a family, but they still had rival gangs to deal with, especially Scepter 4, or the Blues. Thinking of them only brought more pain to Yata so he quickly shook it away and got himself undressed so he could shower. 

Once he was finished, Yata slowly got out and started to dry himself with a fluffy black towel. On the back of the door, there was a full body mirror that the chestnut haired male tried to avoid looking at no matter what. His body had several scars on it, all from stupid crashes on his skateboard. Of course it had been his own damn fault for having a breakdown and skating recklessly, but he still didn’t like seeing them. Mikoto, Izumo and Rikio always took turns being the one to chase him down and patch him up. To this day, those three are the only ones in the gang who have seen him cry. He refused to do such a thing in front of the others, especially Anna. He didn’t want to make the poor girl worry. As he started to get dressed, he glanced down at the Homra symbol that was tattooed on the left side of his collar bone. He couldn’t help but smile when he looked at it. That tattoo made him remember that he wasn’t alone. He had a family, even if a certain person wasn’t here anymore. 

After he was dressed, he took his dirty clothes and towel and returned to his room one more time. He quickly tossed everything into his laundry basket and finished getting ready in his room. Socks and shoes were now on, his black beanie was placed over his slightly damp hair and the red hoodie he had hung on a nearby chair was now tied around his waist. Before leaving his room, he made sure to grab his wallet, phone and headphones before he took off, making sure to close the door behind himself. As he made his way down the stairs, he could already hear the others being rather loud. He was sure they were roughhousing and probably pissing Izumo off, but that was always fun until his bar ended up damaged. Yata remembered when he and Rikio had damaged it, Izumo had literally made them apologize to it. That had been one interesting day, and Yata had made sure to be rather careful around that bar ever since. 

“There you are. You’re finally awake.” Yata looked up at the familiar voice, seeing a pair of amber colored eyes looking toward him. “How are you doing?” Mikoto lifted a brow toward the smaller male and tilted his head to the side a bit. Yata was like a younger brother to Mikoto, along with the rest of the gang. He made sure to take care of all of them with the help of Izumo who stood behind the counter cleaning up a glass. Both males were alphas as well and they were extremely protective of everyone else in the gang. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry too much.” Yata managed to smile a bit as he walked over and hopped up on one of the barstools. The blond behind the counter looked toward Yata as he removed the cigarette from his mouth and sat it in one of the ashtrays. 

“You’re not lying are you? Rikio said he thought you were going to kill him when he came to wake you up. I’ve already got something made for you to eat.” Izumo spun himself around and grabbed a plate of food before he turned back and sat it in front of Yata. Of course he and Mikoto both made sure to watch the male with chestnut hair. If they didn’t he would try to avoid eating once again. He was already way skinnier than he should be, making him more fragile and he was supposed to be one of their powerhouses. 

“I promise I’m fine.” Yata waved his hand and nearly frowned when the food was placed in front of him. He still didn’t have much of an appetite, but he knew if he didn’t at least try to eat something they would manage to force him to. “So is there a reason you’re forcing me to go to school? You know I hate learning and shit…” He muttered as he slowly started to eat. 

“Obviously to better your education and don’t worry, we aren’t sending you alone either. Do you honestly think we would be so cruel?” Mikoto grinned slightly and reached over to lightly poke at Yata’s cheek. “Tatara is going with you as well. How’s that for a surprise?” 

“What? You’re sending him with me? Is he even well enough to go?” Yata lifted a brow in concern. Tatara had always been one to get sick really easily, which was why he barely left the bar. Now he was going to school with himself? 

“He’s going to be fine now. Izumo managed to get his hands on the proper medication so Tatara is actually getting much stronger now.” Mikoto smiled a bit and was about to say something else when a pair of slender arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Yata’s shoulders. The shorter male had gasped in surprise and nearly backhanded whoever grabbed him, but he managed to stop himself when he heard a familiar laugh. 

“Aw, did I scare you, Yata?” Tatara asked as he peeked around to see the shorter male’s face. Yata had always been one of his favorites, but he felt there were things his friend was hiding from him. Of course, he refused to pry on any personal business, however Yata’s size was really starting to concern him. 

“Hell no. You honestly think you could scare me?” Yata huffed as his cheeks puffed out slightly to form a pout on his face. “The boss says you’re coming with me to school. Does that mean Rikio doesn’t have to ‘escort’ me there?” If Tatara was going with him, then he wouldn’t try to avoid it. 

“Nah, I don’t think we’ll need him to come. After all, it is just enrollment. Nothing too major.” Tatara finally released the smaller male and sat himself down on the other side of him. “Just finish eating and we can get going.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want Rikio to go with you? There’s a high chance Scepter 4 could be wandering around the area and honestly you’re both pretty scrawny right now. You might be better off having some kind of back up.” Mikoto looked at the two of them with a hint of concern on his face. “Yata can’t take that bat with him to school after all. You won’t have any form of defense.” 

“Mikoto you’re worrying about us too much. I’m sure we can handle ourselves. Would it make you feel better if we called you when we got there?” Tatara spoke in a joking tone, but Mikoto didn’t find such a statement funny at all, however he didn’t argue. If anything, he could follow them to insure they would stay safe. 

“Fine then. Both of you should finish eating and get going before you’re late. After you get back, we can figure out something to do together.” Mikoto gave them both a small smile and got up to finally go wake up Anna. Once he was gone, Yata only ate a couple more bites before he pushed his plate away and got to his feet. The small amount he had eaten was already making him feel a bit sick, so it was best not to push it. As he started to head for the door, he glanced back toward Tatara.

“Let’s go.”


	2. Two

~Another day, ‘nother headache in this hangover hotel

Gettin’ used to the rhythm, yeah I know this beat too well~

Yata desperately wanted to turn around and go back to the bar as soon as they left, but Tatara ended up having a tight grasp on his arm. For an omega, the brunette was fairly strong even though he was sick as well. Then again, Yata was normally pretty strong too, he just had yet to recover from...well that wasn’t important right now. Sighing in defeat, the chestnut haired male continued to follow the other omega toward the nearby college they would be attending. Luckily it was close enough that they wouldn’t need a dorm room or anything. If they had to have one of those, then Yata would have definitely refused to go. 

“I still think this is pointless. We’re in a gang, what the hell do we even need to go to school for?” Yata asked in annoyance.

“Think about it, Yata. What if something happens one day and Homra is no more? This is the best way to have a backup plan. You should always be prepared.” Tatara smiled innocently as he continued to practically drag the shorter male down the sidewalk. 

“I doubt anything is going to happen to Homra. We’re a pretty strong group and anyone would be a fool to underestimate us, especially Scepter 4.” Yata nearly spat the name of their main rivals. He couldn’t stand Scepter 4. If he were to be honest, he hated them the most out of the seven groups. That particular group left bad memories for Yata, and for one main reason. That’s where his old friend went after he abandoned Homra. That traitor...and the reason Yata had gone through such emotional hell. Just thinking about him was enough to make the chestnut haired male shake. 

“I hope you’re right, Yata-chan. Homra is my home after all too. We’re all like one big family who looks out for each other. And you’re right about one thing. Anyone would be a fool to underestimate us.” Tatara grinned slightly as he let out a small laugh. He always admired Yata’s passion and love for Homra. 

Soon, the school came into view. Tatara felt his excitement growing as he broke out into a run. Yata yelped in surprise when he was suddenly pulled a lot faster. He stumbled but managed to keep his footing so he could run along with the brunette. This was probably the most exercise he had gotten in months. He was already tired and they hadn’t even gone very far. From the looks of things, they ended up arriving right on time. There were quite a few people there, making Yata groan slightly. He wished they could have shown up a bit later. There would have been less people to get through then. Sighing to himself, Yata stepped a bit closer to Tatara and put his guard up. He may have been in a weakened state, but Tatara was much more fragile than he was. He didn’t want to risk anyone causing any kind of damage to the brunette beside him. 

As the opening ceremony began, Yata practically zoned out. He didn’t really feel like listening to some old guy talk about what he expected out of the semester or anything like that. The omega just wanted to get this over with so he could get himself back home. As he scanned around the crowd, he noticed there were some students from the other clans around. He could see a few from the green clan and a couple from the grey clan. This would be an interesting semester if they were here, and that probably meant there would be a few from Scepter 4 as well. Thinking about that made Yata shudder slightly. 

~Tunnel vision got me feeling, you’re the only one I see

But I know what I’m missing, when I’m swimmin’

In my lonely luxury~

Yata suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching him. He felt like someone was staring directly into his back but when he turned he saw no one. That was strange and it was definitely making him really uncomfortable. It was too much and a little too familiar. It was like he had felt that gaze before. It was as if a hungry alpha was staring him down, ready to pounce on him at any moment. The very thought of that made him start to shake even harder. Tatara noticed the shorter male starting to act strange and quickly placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yata-chan…” The taller omega spoke softly to avoid scaring the other, but Yata still jumped. Tatara had never seen Yata act like this, which was exactly why he had started worrying. “What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing...I’m fine.” He had hoped to say that with a normal voice, but fear was very easily heard. He didn’t like this at all. He didn’t like the feeling of having these eyes on him, eyes that he could have sworn he felt before. Sighing quietly, the shorter omega clenched his fist tightly and looked toward the ground. There was no way that person was here. He hadn’t had an encounter with him since the day he left Homra, and burned his mark right in front of Yata. “Let’s just get our schedules and get the hell out of here. This place is irritating me…” 

Tatara didn’t believe Yata for even a second. He could hear the fear even if the shorter male had tried to hide it. Someone was here, and they were making his friend uneasy. This was a side of Yata he hadn’t seen before, and it was making him want to get the two of them out of here as fast as possible. Shaking his head slightly, he grasped onto his friend’s wrist and started to pull him along to the tables where they could get registered. Hopefully he could get them in all the same classes because seeing Yata like this wasn’t something he liked at all. 

As the two of them walked away a different person emerged from behind a few people, his piercing blue gaze never leaving the shorter one’s back. A small chuckle escaped from the back of his throat as he ran a hand through the raven bangs that hung down over his face. A wicked grin slowly appeared on his face. Oh it had been too long since he had last seen the chestnut haired male and from the looks of things, he hadn’t been doing so well since that fateful day. 

“Misaki...I’ve finally found you.” The raven chuckled once again and pushed his glasses up a bit. He hadn’t wanted to start coming here, but now that he saw the one he called Misaki, he figured things would become a bit more interesting. Tatara being with him was a bit troubling, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t manage to get Yata alone. He still remembered the day he left Homra and joined Scepter 4. He remembered that look on Yata’s face, a look of disappointment, fear, anger, and maybe even heartbreak. It was the look of fear that he wanted to see the most though. The raven would be lying if he said he didn’t still care for Yata, but he also couldn’t stay in Homra any longer. He had needed to gain more power, and now he had such power thanks to the leader of Scepter 4, Munakata. 

Shaking his head slightly, the raven turned on his heels and started to head back to the Scepter 4 headquarters. He had already slipped through and gotten his schedule for the semester so there was no reason for him to stick around. He wasn’t ready to reveal himself to Yata yet. The time for that would come soon though, and when it did, oh how he couldn’t wait to see the look on Yata’s face. Back when they were in middle school, he had promised to always be there so he could protect Yata from anything that may harm him, but he had shattered that promise during their Sophomore year of high school. Something had happened and it caused him to want to break away from Homra, and away from Yata, not just the urge for more power, but something in his head just snapped. 

He couldn’t think about that now though. The main reason he was here was because Scepter 4 had discovered a disturbance. A new group was slowly making itself known and they had been causing major problems for the others. A new leader had appeared, with a new color and they had been slowly recruting people who were slightly twisted in the head or slowly breaking down, people who could easily be manipulated to bend to their leader’s will. It was a terrifying ability that he had first heard about back in his Freshman year of high school, however he had brushed it off, thinking it was nothing more than a simple rumor, until he had ended up being targeted for recruitment. Unfortunately, he didn’t remember much of the incident. All he remembered was the color pink and then everything had gone dark after he denied the offer. 

When he had come to, he instantly knew something was off about himself so he had made the choice in order to keep Yata out of harms way. He ended their friendship in the most brutal way possible. He mocked Yata’s loyalty to Mikoto and the Homra clan, told Yata he was weak and that Mikoto was a pathetic leader, and to top it all off, he looked Yata dead in the eye as he burned the Homra mark on his left collarbone. Deep down, he knew he regretted ending it all like that but it had been for the best. Now he had more power, maybe enough to take down those mysterious people. He never told Yata about the incident that had happened. He hadn’t told anyone about it. It was a dark secret and a painful one but he was willing to bare the burden and fight this on his own as long as it kept the one person he cared about out of harms way. 

He knew if those mysterious people saw how close he was to Yata, they would use it to their advantage and it would have put the chestnut haired male in danger. That was his other main reason for leaving Homra when he did. In Scepter 4, he had no special connections meaning no one could be used against him. However, he did often find himself wishing that he could apologize to Yata, but he always told himself it wouldn’t matter. The way the omega saw it, he was a traitor and a liar… That was the best way of thinking right now. Now that he was very unstable, he probably would have already caused Yata pain in some other way. 

“Misaki… One day you’ll understand my real reasons for betraying you and leaving Homra, but for now, you just need to continue to hate me. Our reunion is one I definitely look forward too.” He spoke to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched forward slightly. That same terrifying grin formed on his face once again, followed by a bit of a wicked laugh. He could feel his sanity slipping with each passing day. Just how long would he have to hold on until he could finally let go? That he didn’t know, but he did know there was one thing he wanted to do before he completely lost his mind.

The last thing he wanted to do was finally claim Yata as his own, like he had planned to do before all of this even happened. Yata was special to him, the only person he had ever let inside his personal space, and probably the only person who could save him from himself now, but that was a bit more of a dream. If everything went according to plan, he would defeat this new leader even if it meant losing his own life in the process.

“Mi-sa-ki…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey guys! Chapter Two is finally done! And lookie who made an appearance! That's right Saruhiko! I have a lot planned for him and this new color clan that appeared! There will be lots of angst in this fic so be prepared for that! Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I hope you all have enjoyed the first couple of chapters! I'll hopefully update it again soon! See you guys next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	3. Three

After they had gotten their schedules, Tatara and Yata decided to start heading back to the Homra bar. As they compared their classes, they managed to get all but one class together. Tatara had mentioned trying to get it fixed to where they could be together but Yata had told him not to worry about it. He was sure they would be fine if they weren’t in one class together. Of course Tatara wasn’t too convinced but he decided not to push it too much. He decided to trust Yata, even though seeing how the chestnut haired male reacted earlier wasn’t too believable. Yata was always so secretive about his past, and of course the others didn’t expose it out of respect. Still, Tatara wished that Yata would tell him something at the very least. 

“Yata-chan, are you absolutely positive you don’t want to try and get some strings pulled so we have that other class together?” Tatara asked for what seemed like the twentieth time within the last five minutes. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s going to be fine?” Yata asked with slight annoyance in his voice. He really wished Tatara would stop worrying about the situation so much. It was one class out of five and it was their last class. While the chestnut haired male tried to reassure himself that everything would be fine, he still found himself slightly shaken about that feeling he had earlier today. Someone had definitely been watching him, but he never located who it was. 

“Yeah but...you were acting so strangely earlier. I’ve never seen you act like that.” Tatara sighed a bit and placed a hand on the shorter male’s shoulder. He had never seen Yata actually shake like that, and that’s exactly why he was so worried about it. 

Yata said nothing more as the two of them turned the corner to start making the final walk toward Kusanagi’s bar. The shorter male was looking forward to crawling back into bed and possibly playing games for the rest of the day, but a sudden feeling made Yata stop in his tracks. He quickly put an arm out to stop Tatara from walking as well. They were definitely being followed by an unknown source. Yata’s guard rose again as he started looking around in all directions, but once again he failed to find the target. Tatara on the other hand saw something move out of the corner of his eye and reacted without thinking. 

“Yata-chan! Watch out!” Tatara suddenly yelled. Before the shorter male could even react, he found himself being shoved to the ground followed by the sound of a gunshot. He found himself pinned between the concrete beneath him and a heavy weight that was on his back. Who the hell was on his back and what the hell had just happened? He remembered Tatara yelling at him before being shoved to the ground… His hazel eyes suddenly snapped open when a pained groan hit his ears. 

“Tatara!?” Yata exclaimed as he slowly shifted the two of them around. Now that he was sitting up, he held Tatara tightly in his arms. What had just happened!? The color of crimson slowly started to stain Yata’s hands and clothes, his body started to tremble badly as well. Tatara was breathing, but the shot had hit him in a very dangerous place. From what Yata could tell, the shot had just barely missed a vital organ, but it was still bleeding badly. Why? Why had he done that? He had to get the brunette back to Homra before he lost him. 

“Y-Yata-chan… Are you hurt…?” Tatara asked in a low tone. His brown eyes slowly opened so he could see Yata’s face. He had seen the shadow figure aiming a gun at the shorter male and jumped to save him without even thinking. “T-that shot was meant for you but… I-I couldn’t let you get hit…” 

“You fucking idiot… Don’t talk right now. We have to get you back home…” Yata was nearly in tears as he slowly staggered to his feet. Homra wasn’t far now. If he could hurry, he would get them there in time. With Tatara now settled on his back, Yata did his best to get moving toward the bar but after a few steps, he ended up stumbling and hitting the concrete once again. Dammit, he was too weak to carry Tatara right now, but if he didn’t do something, the other would die and it would be all his fault. 

“Y-Yata-chan… It’s okay…” Tatara’s gentle tone hit his ear and he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around him. “I know you’re weak right now, so don’t worry about me…” The brunette had already accepted that he most likely wasn’t going to make it due to this injury, but Yata refused to give up. He refused to let Tatara die like this, especially after he had just started feeling better. 

“N-no… I refuse to let you die…” Yata growled lowly and once again forced himself to his feet. His legs were already trembling, but he ignored it. He felt adrenaline starting to pump through his body. This was his chance. If he didn’t move now, he wouldn’t get back in time. “Just hang on a little longer.... You’re not going to die. You’re going to live and I’m going to kill whoever did this to you…” 

With that last statement, Yata forced his legs to move. His arms were holding Tatara’s legs tightly around his waist as he continued to force his way back to Homra. He would be lucky if he didn’t collapse before he got there. There was no telling just how long his body would last, but he couldn’t think about that right now. Tatara’s life was hanging by a thread, and it was up to him to save the brunette. If Tatara were to die, he would never forgive himself for it. Soon, Kusanagi’s bar came into view. A grin formed on Yata’s face. He was sure they were going to make it. Tatara was still breathing, but just barely. However, just before he could reach the final few steps, a shadow figure stepped in front of Yata, stopping him in his tracks. 

“What the hell!? Get out of my damn way! I don’t have time to deal with you!” Yata shouted out, but the shadow figure refused to move. 

“Yata Misaki… You were the target, not the boy on your back. You won’t escape this time.” The voice that spoke sounded almost robotic. It was impossible to tell if they were male or female but that didn’t matter. Yata’s body was slowly giving out on him with each passing second. “If we capture you, we get the main target we want and the idea is to capture you alive and use you as blackmail…” 

“What the hell are you talking about!? I don’t have time to fucking deal with you! You’re the bastard who shot my friend! Now get out of my way before he fucking dies!” Yata couldn’t stand much longer. If he didn’t make a move fast, he wouldn’t make it and neither would Tatara. There was only one thing he’d be able to do. Slowly Yata sat the injured omega down by a wall and tore off a piece of his shirt so he could wrap up the other’s wound. 

“Y-Yata-chan…?” Tatara’s eyes slowly opened once again. He was getting weaker with each passing second. He would have to make this fast if Tatara had any chance. Slowly, Yata put a grin on his face and lightly patted the other omega on the cheek.

“Just hang in there. I’ll get us home, just you wait and see.” Yata then looked around, his eyes landing on a discarded metal pipe. He quickly reached over and grabbed it before turning back to the mysterious figure. He didn’t have his skateboard on him, so he wouldn’t be able to move as fast, but that wasn’t going to stop him. 

“Oh, so you don’t plan on coming quietly? Well I should have expected as much from the likes of you. You usually have a pretty violent nature, and you’re one of the raid captians. At least you were until an incident a few years ago caused you to lose your will to fight.” The shadow figure smirked slightly, though their face was unable to be seen under the mask they wore. All Yata could see was a pair of peircing greenish yellow eyes, almost cat-like. 

“Shut the hell up. I’m going to beat you senseless for shooting Tatara.” Yata glared hard and suddenly charged toward the mysterious figure. This strength would be gone within a matter of minutes. He would have to make this count. As Yata let out a yell, he swung his pipe toward the masked person, only to miss due to them jumping out of the way. A bright pink aura suddenly formed around the figure, causing Yata’s eyes to grow wide. A new color? This wasn’t possible...was it? 

“Stand still so I don’t end up killing you…” The figure spoke casually as a gun was suddenly lifted. The aura that surrounded the mysterious person also surrounded the pistol in their hand. Surely that aura would also go into the bullets that gun held. It was just like with their own weapons. As the gun was fired, Yata moved as quickly as possible, the bullet narrowly missed his shoulder blade and shot through a trash bin behind himself. 

“Fuck off and get the hell out of my way! Don’t make me tell you again!” Yata exclaimed as his own red aura started surrounding his own body. He was in no condition to do something like this. If this attack missed, it could leave him drained and completely vulnerable. He only had one chance at this, and he was going to take it. With his body and weapon fully surrounded, Yata took his final charge. Just as the mysterious figure landed on the ground, they found themselves being struck hard. A pained gasp escaped them as they were sent flying backwards. They couldn’t believe Yata had actually managed to hit them in that state. Before they even had time to recover, Yata’s fist suddenly came crashing down on their stomach, knocking the wind completely out of them. 

“Y-you little brat!” They managed to stay on their feet and knocked the pipe away from Yata’s hand. Before the chestnut haired male could make a grab for it, he suddenly felt pain shoot through his head. His vision blurred, and his body went sliding across the ground. His energy was completely gone now and he was just barely awake. Darkness was slowly starting to take over, but he still tried to fight it. Tatara was counting on him. 

“It’s over…” The shadow figure suddenly pointed their weapon directly at Yata’s head, but before the final shot could be fired, their presence was suddenly gone. It was as if someone had swooped in and took them very far away. The sense of danger had completely faded as well, bringing relief to Yata, but he still couldn’t stand himself up. His body was completely numb. His right side was scratched to hell due to sliding across the sidewalk after that final attack. He was trembling like crazy due to over exhausting himself and his vision was starting to blur once again. Whoever had taken that person away, he was grateful for it, but that wasn’t going to help him now. 

“T-Tatara…” He managed to mutter out. If only he had been stronger, then maybe he would have stood a chance against that masked person. He didn’t even care about the damage that had been done to himself. He just wanted his friend to live, but that looked even slimmer than before now that he couldn’t move. 

“I-I’m so sorry…” Those were the last words Yata managed to mutter out before he fell into complete darkness. He could have sworn he heard a voice, but he was too far gone to know if it was real or not. Would Tatara still be alive when he came around again? He didn’t know...he could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey beans! Chapter three is finally finished! Tragedy has already struck and we're only on chapter three! 0o0 Poor Tatara and Yata! Also we have our first official encounter with this mysterious new clan! Ugh so much in one chapter! Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I'll do my best to update again as soon as possible! See you next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	4. Four

One punch...two...three… The mysterious person who had nearly taken Yata down was now being held against a wall being repeatedly punched by an alpha male with raven colored hair that went down to the back of his neck and bangs that hung over his face. His cold blue eyes were shielded by a pair of glasses, and he held a dangerous glare. With one final punch, the masked figure finally fell to the ground, gasping in pain. 

“Y-you… You were our main target a long time ago…” The masked person finally managed to gasp out. “And you still are… Fushimi Saruhiko...”

“You’ve got some nerve getting that close to Misaki…” Fushimi’s hand was now clenching the sword that was held at his waist. “You nearly killed him…” 

“My orders were to keep him alive. I wouldn’t have killed him because I wouldn’t dare go against my leader… If you would just join us, we wouldn’t have to take such measures…” The masked figure slowly pushed himself back to his feet. The inside of his mask was now stained with his own blood, but he couldn’t reveal his face. 

“I refuse to bend to his will… He’s the reason I had to separate myself from Misaki to begin with. Because of him, my sanity has slowly been slipping with each passing day. I still don’t fully know what was done to me, but I refuse to allow you to put Misaki in any kind of danger…” Fushimi practically growled. 

“Doesn’t that brat hate you anyways? He used to be quite the little powerhouse until the day you betrayed him. Now he’s weak, damaged, and just unstable. How does that make you feel, Fushimi? Knowing that you’ve put him through such hell?” The masked person smirked, only to receive another punch to the face. 

“As I said...this is all because of you and your clan. Misaki doesn’t know that I’m around again, but he’ll know soon enough. I know it will piss him off too, but you see… I want him to be the one to kill me if you ever do manage to get your hands on me… I’d rather die than be made into a puppet.” Fushimi stepped back slightly, only to withdraw the sword on his waist. “Tell your leader this when you return… Stay away from Misaki. If you try to cause him any kind of harm again, I will personally track you down and put you through the worst torture imaginable...and I’ll make sure it’s slow and painful.” 

“You honestly think you can take us all down? It’s been so easy to find people who are slightly twisted or emotionally damaged. They’re the easiest ones to manipulate. Once we get a hold of you, you’ll become one of our greatest weapons.” The masked figure stepped back slightly and let out a low chuckle. “You’ll see things our way soon enough. Bye for now, Fushimi.” 

With the masked figure suddenly gone, Fushimi let out a low sigh and put his sword away once again. He thought Yata would be safe from harm if he had left Homra, but it seemed they were one step ahead of him. They knew Yata was precious to him, meaning they could easily use the smaller omega to control Fushimi if they ever got a hold of him. Clenching his fist tightly, Fushimi turned and started to hurry back to Scepter 4. He had to report this to Munakata as quickly as possible. As much as he wanted to turn around and make sure Yata had been found, he knew he couldn’t do such a thing. He had to figure out a way to keep them away from him, but he knew that would be difficult. Regardless of the way things seemed back in their Sophomore year of high school, Fushimi’s feelings for Yata never did change. He just had to keep them buried deep down. 

“Misaki…” 

Back at Kusanagi’s bar, Mikoto was placing another damp cloth over Yata’s forehead. The shorter omega was still unconscious and had been for at least an hour. Tatara on the other hand was surprisingly stable even with such a wound on him. Though he hadn’t wanted to, Mikoto contacted Munakata from Scepter 4 and had him come by to take a look at the bullet they had removed from Tatara’s abdomen. While it was being analyzed, Mikoto had turned his attention to their skateboarding captain. He knew Yata had completely exhausted himself during that fight, but he still wondered why the two of them had even been a target to begin with. 

“Souh.” Munakata’s voice had hit his ears, causing him to turn his gaze toward the other. “Much can’t be said about the bullet right now. From what I can tell, it seems like a normal one that was packed with power. A new clan made themselves known a few years ago, but for the most part they were off the map.” 

“A new clan huh? So that’s who attacked Yata and Tatara…” Mikoto spoke lowly. Maybe sending the two of them to that college wasn’t a good idea, but at the same time maybe they could get more information on this new clan. 

“From the way Tatara talked, their main target was actually Yata. He jumped and took the shot so Yata wouldn’t end up getting hit.” Munakata simply shook his head before running a hand through his dark blue hair. His purple colored eyes slowly looked over Mikoto’s worried facial expression. Sighing a bit, Munakata then turned and motioned for the red leader to follow him. Mikoto had hesitated for a moment but ended up following the blue leader outside. 

Once the two of them were outside the bar, Mikoto lit a cigarette and pressed himself against the wall in a nearby alley. He wondered why Munakata wanted to speak to him in private but he decided not to question it yet. He wanted to allow the blue haired male to speak before he started demanding answers. As Munakata looked around to ensure no one was watching them, one of his arms slowly embraced Mikoto’s waist. It had been so long since he last got his hands on the other so he planned on enjoying this while they had the time. Surprisingly, Mikoto didn’t fight the embrace. He just stood there casually, blowing small puffs of smoke from his mouth. Sure they were both alphas, but they had a special kind of relationship, one that no one else knew about. 

“Reisi.” Mikoto finally used the blue leader’s first name since they were alone. “Do you know why Yata was targeted?” 

“I have an idea, and it has to deal with a certain incident a few years ago with a certain member of Scepter 4 who was once in your clan.” Munakata continued to speak softly. “Surely you know which incident I’m speaking of. Only you and two other members truly know what happened with Yata and Fushimi…” 

“Fushimi huh? I haven't heard that name spoken in a very long time, mostly because Yata refuses to speak of him, and we all understand why.” Mikoto’s tone had turned cold as his gaze shifted to the ground. “What does Fushimi have to do with this? And tell me about this new clan while you’re at it.” 

“This new clan, the pink clan, is a rather dangerous group. They target people who are slightly twisted in the head or damaged emotionally. These people are their targets because they’re easier to manipulate. The pink leader gets inside their heads and uses their own minds against them, basically turning them into puppets. Fushimi was a target for them because he’s slightly twisted in the head thanks to the mental abuse he endured from his father. Of course when they tried to get him, he refused and they ended up doing something to him. I’ve been watching him closely since he joined Scepter 4. Each day his sanity slips away...it’s gotten to the point where we’ve had to knock him out a few times. I think this new clan knows how close Yata and Fushimi once were, and I think they’re planning on using Yata to get to him.” Munakata tightened his grasp on Mikoto’s waist and let out a soft sigh. 

“So you’re telling me that this clan wants to get Yata so they can get to Fushimi?” Mikoto asked, only for Munakata to nod his head. “Should I still send Yata to that college then?” 

“...You’re sending Yata to that nearby college?” Munakata seemed surprised and slightly worried. That made Mikoto worry as well. 

“Yeah...why?” Mikoto looked directly into the blue haired male’s eyes, as if he were demanding some kind of answer. 

“Mikoto, don’t tell Yata this but...Fushimi is going to that school as well…” Munakata nervously rubbed the back of his head and shifted his eyes away from the red head. His arm still remained around Mikoto’s waist, but he couldn’t look at the other after he said that. 

“...You’re joking right?” The red head’s hand suddenly came up and grasped onto the blue haired male’s jacket rather tightly. The sudden grip caused Munakata to turn his face again, only to see that he and Mikoto were only inches away from each other. “Tell me you’re joking.” 

Silence. Munakata couldn’t bring himself to lie because he wasn’t about to do that to Mikoto. He was worried about what would happen if Fushimi and Yata ever crossed paths, but at this point there was nothing more they could do. If Mikoto were to suddenly tell Yata not to go, then Yata would definitely suspect something and end up going anyways. However, he also couldn’t tell Yata that Fushimi would be there either. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Mikoto…” Munakata finally spoke as he placed a hand over the one that was still tightly holding onto his coat. To his surprise, Mikoto was actually shaking, but he couldn’t tell if it was due to fear or anger. Sighing lightly, Munakata gave Mikoto’s hand a gentle squeeze. “We can’t do anything about it now. They’re both already enrolled and if we tell them not to go, they’ll end up suspecting something… Besides, they both need to go. This pink clan probably has their own students stationed there. This could be our only chance to get the information we need.” 

As much as Mikoto hated to admit it, Munakata was right. This was their best chance, even if it put Yata’s mental state at risk.He knew the chestnut haired male would want some kind of revenge on whoever shot Tatara like that. Finally the red head sighed in defeat and leaned forward to rest his forehead on Munakata’s shoulder. He didn’t show affection very often, but right now seemed like a good moment to do such a thing. Munakata wasn’t about to let the moment pass either. His free hand came up and gently rested itself on the back of Mikoto’s head. 

“Fushimi did enough to Yata already, Reisi… Yata’s damaged himself so much ever since that day. He’s so damn thin and has mental breakdowns at least twice a month. After the incident today, he’s completely exhausted himself. He never used to run out of energy that quickly. It just shows how much that day affected him…” Mikoto sighed quietly, not really wanting to think about it anymore. 

“I know, Miko. Just stay strong for him, that’s all you can do right now. I know you want to protect him, along with the others and you will, but Yata needs to learn to grow on his own as well. Just be there for him and look out for him.” Munakata smiled gently as he tightened his embrace on Mikoto. Of course the red head knew Munakata was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. Yata was like a little brother to him, and he did not want to allow the other to get hurt again. He couldn’t allow it. 

“...I have to get back now. Yata’s going to wake up soon and I have to ask him some questions.” Mikoto spoke softly as he finally pulled himself away from Munakata’s embrace. He hated to ruin their moment, especially when they didn’t get very many like this, but he was sure they would find time later on. Before he left completely, the red head leaned in and gave the blue haired male a very gentle kiss on the lips. This was another rare thing, and Munakata didn’t plan on letting this moment slip by without returning the kiss. Once again his arms made their way around Mikoto’s body as he returned the gentle kiss. Unfortunately it ended almost as fast as it began. Mikoto soon pulled himself away and gave the blue haired male a small grin before he slowly stepped back to leave the alley. 

“See ya, later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yo beans! Chapter four is finally finished! Ugh so much is happening in such little time but like- I freaking love it! I'm really enjoying the way this story is going. I need more of Yata and Fushimi in my life DX Anyways, thank you guys for reading! I'll do my best to update as soon as possible! See you all next time!! 
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	5. Five

A soft groan escaped the chestnut haired male as he slowly opened his hazel eyes, only to find himself staring up at the ceiling of Kusanagi’s bar. When did he get back here? More importantly...where was Tatara. Without thinking, Yata went to sit himself up, only to let out a pained cry. His entire right side was on fire and his head was pounding. It felt like someone was hitting him repeatedly with a bat or something. Groaning softly, he rolled onto his side, gripping his hair tightly. Unfortunately he had rolled onto his right side, which only caused more pain to course through his body. He cried out in pain, earning the attention of Mikoto and Kusanagi, who had both been waiting for him to wake up. 

“Yata…” Mikoto got up quickly and made his way to the male who was resting on the couch. He had been explaining everything Munakata had told him to Izumo before Yata had woken up. “Hey, try to relax and get off your right side, damn it.” The alpha male quickly moved Yata so that he was once again on his back. A sigh of relief escaped the chestnut haired male as he once again opened his eyes. 

“Mikoto… Where’s Tatara…?” Yata asked in a pained tone. He didn’t care about himself at that moment, only about the brunette who had taken a bullet for him. If Tatara died, he wouldn’t forgive himself. 

“Calm down, he’s resting in his room. We kept you down here so we could talk to you once you woke up…” Mikoto sighed a bit as he helped the smaller male get into a sitting position. To be honest, Mikoto had already gotten most of the information he needed from Munakata earlier, so he didn’t technically need to question Yata but he still wanted to know if the smaller male remembered anything. 

“He’s going to survive then?” The chestnut haired male looked toward their leader, who only nodded his head. Relief washed over Yata as he leaned back against the dark red couch. Tatara was going to be fine. He could rest easy now with that information. 

“That’s right… Now I need you to try and focus. Do you remember anything that happened before you passed out?” Mikoto needed these answers now, that way he could confirm everything he had been told earlier. 

“I don’t remember too much… I was pretty blinded by rage but that person did tell me that I had been the target, not Tatara. Their goal was to capture me and use me as blackmail for their main target, but I don’t know why. They were about to finish me off but they were suddenly taken away and that’s when everything went dark.” Yata sighed and rubbed his head. It only caused more pain to try and remember all of this. He didn’t know why he was wanted for blackmail or who their primary target was, but he knew he didn’t like it at all. Today had shown him just how weak he had become, and he hated that. 

Mikoto simply nodded his head and got to his feet once again. He couldn’t expose too much information to Yata right now. Munakata had told him to keep the fact that Fushimi would be attending the same school a secret, and though he hadn’t wanted to, it was for the best. He feared that the very mention of Fushimi’s name would send Yata into another breakdown state, and that was something he wanted to avoid, especially since the smaller male was hurt pretty bad right now. As his amber colored eyes shifted to Kusanagi, he spoke to Yata once again. 

“Yata, you’re going to have to be very careful when you start attending that school. While you were unconscious I had Munakata come by so he could examine the bullet Tatara had been shot with. He didn’t have too much information for me, but he did tell me that this new clan could very well have their own students attending there.They’re dangerous and while I don’t want to send you after this incident, this may be the best chance we have to get information on them. Are you up for going still?” Mikoto’s voice was low, yet serious. If Yata wanted to back out now, he would pull some strings and get him withdrawn from that school along with Tatara. 

“Mikoto… Those bastards nearly killed Tatara and for some reason they’re targeting me. I don’t know why but I know I want answers so I still plan on going. The way I see it, now I have a reason to actually go.” Yata hadn’t wanted to go in the beginning, but now he needed answers. Tatara may have been an accident, but he still got hurt. This was going to be Yata’s wake up call. It was time to try and forget the past and move forward. Sighing to himself, Yata forced himself to his feet. 

“Don’t push yourself, Yata. Your right side is pretty scraped up right now. You’re going to be sore for a couple of days.” Kusanagi finally spoke as he leaned over his bar. He was giving the smaller male a rather concerned look but Yata simply brushed it off. 

“I’ll be fine, Kusanagi. There’s nothing to worry about. I’m going upstairs to see Tatara now…” After today, he was sure Tatara wouldn’ be going with him tomorrow, but there wouldn’t be too much going on. He was sure about that much. Before Mikoto or Kusanagi could say anything else, Yata turned and made his way up the stairs. His right side was still screaming in agony, along with his head but he decided to ignore them for now. He could take some painkillers and rest after he spoke with Tatara. He needed to know if the brunette saw what had happened to that mysterious man. He had just vanished into thin air it seemed. Nothing seemed to be adding up, and it was honestly irritating the crap out of the small omega. 

Finally Yata found himself standing outside Tatara’s room. The door was just barely cracked open, but the chestnut haired male couldn’t bring himself to go in right away. Mikoto told him that Tatara was going to be fine, but he was still worried about the other’s condition. He remembered seeing quite a bit of blood on the brunette, only to shudder as the image crossed his mind. If only he had been stronger, he could have probably done some serious damage to that mysterious figure. If they ever met again, Yata planned on making sure things ended differently. 

“Yata-chan. I know you’re out there…” Tatara’s voice shook Yata from his thoughts. How had he known? Tatara was just a mystery sometimes. There was no point in continuing to stand out here if he knew, so Yata finally pushed the door open. The room was slightly cluttered, but that was nothing new. As he carefully made his way into the room, he felt Tatara’s eyes watching him closely. Once he finally got to the bed, Yata sat down slowly, his hazel eyes never leaving the floor. 

“How are you feeling? Mikoto told me you were stable, but I’m sure you’re still in pain.” There was no hiding the sadness in Yata’s voice. He couldn’t stop hating himself for this whole incident. “You’re probably going to be stuck in bed again...and you just started feeling better too…” 

“It’s okay, Yata-chan. Mr. Munakata told me I should only be stuck here for a day, meaning tomorrow you’ll have to go to school on your own but after that I can tag along again.” Tatara smiled very slightly, but of course Yata didn’t see it. The smaller of the two clenched his fist tightly. 

“You got hurt because you were protecting me...and in the end I couldn’t hardly do any damage to the bastard who shot you. I ran out of energy so fast, it wasn’t even funny. It was humiliating, then they just disappeared into thin air.” Finally Yata lifted his head so he could look toward the injured omega. Luckily Yata couldn’t see where the other had been hurt due to him being covered by a blanket, but he did look pretty pale. “Were you still conscious when that person just disappeared like that?” 

“Just barely. I thought I saw a hint of blue, but I can’t be sure. I was pretty close to passing out… Seeing you so hurt like that really irritated me. You were so reckless during that fight, you know.” Tatara sighed softly. He meant what he said too. Yata had been insanely reckless, but at least he was alive. They both were. 

“Are you seriously scolding me for being reckless?” Yata couldn’t believe that. He wasn’t a child after all, but maybe he had been pretty reckless. “Well...regardless we’re both fine now. I’m still going tomorrow. Mikoto mentioned that this new clan may have their own people attending this school, so it will give me a possible chance of revenge. I’ll make them pay for shooting you..” 

“Yata-chan. Don’t be stupid. I told you, you were the one they wanted to shoot and I got in their way. You were their target and you probably still are. You don’t need to go out and put yourself in danger just to seek revenge.” Tatara sighed a bit. Yata still planned on being reckless even after everything that had happened. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the other. 

“I’m well aware that I’m their target, even Mikoto told me that but that doesn’t mean I’m just going to stand by and let them get away with doing what they did. I want to know why they’re targeting me. All they said was something about using me as blackmail and I want to know who they’re really after as well.” Yata jumped to his feet and stretched his arms, making sure to be careful with his right one, which was bandaged up tightly. He was sure he had more bandages under his clothes, but he could check those later on. Right now, he needed to get to his room so he could get some rest before tomorrow.

“Yata.” Tatara’s voice sounded more serious this time, and there was no ‘chan’ after his name like there usually was. Confused, Yata looked toward the brunette. Tatara wore an expression that was just as serious as the tone of voice he had used. This was a side of the brunette Yata had never seen. 

“What’s wrong? Do you honestly think I’m going to get myself hurt or something?” Yata asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer to that. After today, he was sure the entire clan was concerned with his reckless actions, but Yata had a goal now. He had motivation he hadn’t had in several years, and determination was once again burning in his hazel colored eyes. He was still a bit on the unstable side, but he planned on fighting through that, even though he knew just how difficult it would be.

“If you get yourself hurt, or even killed I’ll bring you back to life just to kill you again. I’m telling you to be careful and I expect you to be. Everyone does. You’re our friend and we care about you. Today I saw you terrified before that incident happened, and I don’t ever want to see that expression on you again. Please be careful.” Tatara’s tone had shifted from serious to desperate. He was worried to death about the safety of his friend and he was sure the others were as well. 

“Everything will be fine. I plan on working on rebuilding my body again once my right side heals up enough. I won’t be taken out that easily again. I’ll make sure of it.” Yata grinned slightly before making his way toward the door. “Rest up now. I’ll let you know how everything goes tomorrow.” 

Before anything else could be said, Yata left Tatara’s room and made his way to his own. He was still pretty exhausted after today’s events, he could barely hold his eyes open through the entire conversation with Tatara. Once he finally entered his own room, the chestnut haired male shut the door behind himself and kicked his shoes off. Changing his clothes was going to be a huge pain in the ass but he didn’t want to get help. He made his way to his dresser and pulled out a pair of white sweatpants to change into and grabbed a black tank top. 

Stripping his clothes had indeed been a pain in the ass. He cried out in pain several times, but luckily no one heard him. He didn’t want any kind of help. After he finally got his shirt off, he was able to get a view of the bandages. His entire arm was wrapped from his wrist to his bicep, his side was wrapped as well, and he was already sure that his leg had some kind of bandages on it as well. Even his shoulder was patched up. He must have had one wicked slide to do this much damage. 

Finally Yata had won the battle with getting himself changed into comfortable clothing. Once changed, he carefully crawled into bed and settled down on his uninjured side. This position left him facing the door instead of the window, but he would have to deal with it for now. Within minutes, his eyes started to close, exhaustion was taking over his body with each passing second. He didn’t know what tomorrow would hold for him, but he hoped things would end up going well. 

“You’ll pay for what you did to him…” Yata muttered softly. He would get the revenge he desired, even if it meant putting his own life on the line. He would not allow that mysterious bastard to get away with what he had done to Tatara. That man...he would pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey guys, sorry this update took a couple extra days. It took some time to find the motivation to actually get on my computer, but Chapter five is finally done! Honestly I'm so relieved to finally get this chapter finished. ^^" I'm really sorry that took so long. Anyways, things are starting to get even more intense! I've got plans for this story and I hope to update it again as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading and thank you for your patience! See you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	6. Six

The next morning came far too soon for Yata. Like the previous morning he was woken up by knocking on his door, only today it wasn’t loud and obnoxious. Rikio wasn’t the one waking him up this morning, that much was obvious, but if it wasn’t Rikio, then who was it? Slowly Yata opened his eyes, only to find himself staring at his ceiling. He must have rolled in the night or something. As he forced himself to a sitting position, the soft knock came again followed by a gentle voice. 

“Yata?” It was a girl’s voice...that meant. 

“Anna?” He asked in a confused tone. Usually she wasn’t up this early. “You can come in, you know.” The silver haired girl was the one person he wouldn’t even think of yelling at in the mornings, no matter how cranky he was. She was their youngest member and was usually around Mikoto, but Yata seemed to be one of her favorites as well. Once she had been approved to come in, the small girl pushed the door open and peeked inside. Her crimson colored eyes scanned around the room before landing on Yata’s figure sitting up in the bed. For the most part, she was color blind. The only color she could actually see was red. 

“Mikoto told me to come and get you up so we can fix your bandages…” Her tone was very gentle, almost shy sounding. It was rare for her to speak so much. “Are you hurting?” 

Yata hated the fact that Anna knew about the injuries he had received yesterday. She must have been downstairs for once when he had been brought back into the bar, meaning she probably saw Tatara’s state as well. The last thing he ever wanted to do was cause such a sweet kid any worry, but it seemed that he and Tatara both had. Her sudden presence right beside him caused him to remember that he hadn’t answered her question. Was he hurting? He hesitated for a moment before trying to move his arm. Sure enough it was still pretty sore. He hissed in pain, but brushed it off like it was nothing. 

“I’m alright Anna. Don’t worry about me.” He gave the small girl a gentle smile before he finally forced himself to get to his feet. His head wasn’t hurting anymore, but the rest of his body still ached. That reminded him, Anna said something about getting his bandages changed. “Why don’t you go check on Tatara for me? I can handle changing my own bandages.” He placed a hand down on the girl’s silver hair and gave her a very gentle smile. He adored her so much. She was like the clan’s little sister. He had two younger siblings of his own, but he hadn’t seen them in a while. It was better not to get them too involved with Homra or the other clans. He knew his mother wouldn’t approve of such things. 

“Okay...but Mikoto said he would help you. He’s waiting for you in the bathroom.” Anna gave him a small smile and carefully hugged his waist before she turned and hurried off. In the end, Yata knew he was going to need help with his injuries, he just didn’t want Anna to be the one to help him. He didn’t want her to see all the scars on his body either. He knew it would upset her if she saw them. Mikoto on the other hand, had seen them often yet Yata still didn’t like the fact that he had. Shaking his head, Yata grabbed a random change of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. Sure enough as soon as he entered, he saw a familiar red head leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth. When he heard someone enter the bathroom, he opened one of his amber colored eyes and straightened up when he saw it had been Yata. The two of them had a brotherly bond, more than the rest of the clan. It had been Mikoto who had found Yata and Fushimi one day and invited them to join Homra. Ever since that day, Yata had always looked up to Mikoto, while Fushimi ended up turning his back on the clan, leaving Yata behind. 

“You look like you didn’t sleep too well, Yata.” Mikoto chuckled softly and motioned for the shorter male to sit himself down. Once Yata moved away from the door, Mikoto shut it so no one else would peek in. As the chestnut haired male sat himself down, the red head opened the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out the first aid kit. 

“I guess it was a bit difficult to sleep, but I’m fine. I’m still more worried about Tatara than I am myself.” Yata shrugged his shoulders slightly. He heard Mikoto chuckle a bit, but he brushed it off and let out a soft sigh. 

“Alright, get your shirt off so we can get your bandages changed up.” Mikoto grabbed a stool and sat himself down in front of Yata. The chestnut haired male nodded slightly and worked on getting his right arm free first. That one proved to be the most difficult for him but finally he managed to get his arm through the sleeve and threw the top to the side. Though it was just Mikoto, Yata couldn’t help but feel a bit self conscious about his current state. Normally he had a decent build, but lately he was much smaller than usual. Of course he planned on working on that once his body stopped hurting. 

With Yata’s shirt gone, Mikoto started to carefully work on removing the old bandages. They were discarded in the trash, leaving all the scrapes on Yata’s arm and shoulder exposed. They looked terrible, painful even. The shorter male hissed when he felt the air hit his wounds, but he remained still. He didn’t feel like showing any extra form of weaknesses. He was beyond tired of such things. As much as he wanted to let go of the past, he found that he couldn’t do it. His old friend, best friend, and now enemy crossed his mind once again. Yata felt his eyes starting to burn but he quickly used his free arm to wipe away any tears before they could escape him. 

“Yata. You’re crying again…” Mikoto spoke softly as he finished disinfecting and re-wrapping the wounds on Yata’s arm and on his side. The only one left now was the one on his leg, but now he found himself distracted. He was tired of seeing his friend in such a state like this. It had gone on for far too long, and now it was probably going to get worse. 

“No I’m not.” As much as Yata wanted to sound tough, his voice ended up cracking. He should have known better than to try and lie to Mikoto, especially when he was already close to cracking once again. Memories of his old friend, and the events of yesterday had really shown him just how pathetic he had become. “...Mikoto…”

“Yata listen. I know things are hard right now, especially after yesterday. You did what you could, and even pushed yourself to the point of complete exhaustion. Hell, we were afraid you were going to die or something.” Mikoto shook his head slightly. He couldn’t stay angry with the shorter male even if he wanted to. He knew Yata’s intentions had been pure, but it had still put his life in danger.” 

“I’m tired of being this worthless piece of shit… I should have been able to take that person down yesterday, but I couldn’t. Tatara shouldn’t have shielded me from that shot...he could have died and it would have been on me. I know I can’t keep being like this...and I want to fix it…” As much as he wanted to fix it, he didn’t know if he would actually be able to do such a thing. Any time he tried to get the motivation to get back to the way he was, his old friend crossed his mind and sent him into depression once again. He didn’t want to admit that he needed help, but deep down he knew he did. He needed Mikoto, Kusanagi, and even Rikio, he just hated to admit it. 

“You are not a worthless piece of shit, you dummy.” Mikoto rolled his eyes and ruffled Yata’s messy chestnut hair. “You didn’t know what was going to happen, no one could have predicted what happened back then...and no one could have seen yesterday coming either. You are not to blame at all, and besides Tatara is going to live. You’re both safe and that’s what’s important.” He gave Yata a small grin and leaned back a bit. “Now roll up your pant leg, there’s just one more to change then you can get dressed and come eat.” 

Sighing softly, Yata did what he was told. Now that the bandage on his right leg was exposed, Mikoto worked quickly to remove the old bandage, disinfect the wound and then replace the bandage. This would probably have to happen for the rest of the week, but that was no big deal. Even though Yata was still down about everything that had happened, he knew Mikoto was right. No one could have seen any of those events happening. Before he had entered high school, he and his old friend had been inseparable during middle school. They were definitely an odd pair, but they had gotten along really well. Yata had hoped their friendship would have never ended, but that fateful day changed everything. After ending their friendship, Fushimi had disappeared. The last thing Yata remembered was his old friend burning the Homra insignia on his left collarbone. That’s right, they had it in the exact same place. Sometimes he found himself touching his own mark just to ensure that it was still in perfect condition. 

“Alright, you’re all patched up. Get dressed and come eat.” Mikoto stood himself up and once again ruffled Yata’s hair. The motion was enough to put a small smile on the shorter male’s face as he stood himself up as well. Once Mikoto left the bathroom, Yata quickly got himself changed as quickly yet carefully as possible and then he took a look in the mirror. His hair was still a bit wild, but it was no big deal since he always wore a hat on his head. Now that he was satisfied with his outfit, he left the bathroom as well and returned to his room so he could grab the remainder of his things. With everything in place, Yata slipped on his shoes and placed his hat over his head before he made his way downstairs so he could try to eat something before heading to that dreaded school. 

Sure enough, once he walked downstairs he was greeted by loud noises of the other members of their clan. He hated that they were so loud some mornings, but at the same time it wouldn’t be the same if they weren’t. Smiling to himself, Yata hopped up on one of the barstools and glanced down at the food that had been placed in front of him by Kusanagi. He still couldn’t eat much, but he did force himself to eat at least half of what was on the place before he finally pushed it away. There was no point in making himself sick. He was already going to be miserable today since he was going without Tatara, but at least now he had motivation to go. His main goal was to locate this pink clan. The ones who were targeting him, the ones who shot and nearly killed Tatara. He wanted to know who their main target was and why he would be used for blackmail. 

As he got himself to his feet once again, he switched the bag so that the strap was resting on his left shoulder instead of his right. Sure with it in that position it would probably hit his injured side, but he could deal with that. It was better than extra weight on his sore shoulder. Luckily for him he had chosen a long sleeved red shirt so it would hide his bandages well. Once he said goodbye to Mikoto and the others, he made his way out of the bar and started the short walk to the nearby school. 

His main goals were set in his mind. He needed to regain his strength, he needed to locate the bastards that shot Tatara, and above all, he had to avoid getting himself captured in the end. 

Atop one of the buildings near the Homra bar, a figure with raven colored hair stood with his arms crossed over his chest. His dark blue eyes, which were shielded by his glasses, were focused on Yata Misaki. Chuckling softly, the figure moved his hand to brush back the bangs that hung over his left eye. After yesterday’s incident, he planned on making himself known to the shorter omega. It was about time they had their reunion since it had been so long. The smirk he wore on his face never faded as he turned to make his way off the building. 

“Mi-sa-ki… I can’t wait to see the look on your face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey all! Chapter six is finally finished! I'm so looking forward to when Saru and Misaki finally meet each other again! Ugh I can hardly wait to get their reunion going!! Anyone else also loving how brotherly Mikoto is toward Yata? Like ugh make my heart die why dontcha? Anyways! I'll stop rambling for now. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to update again as soon as possible! See you guys next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	7. Seven

Once Yata stepped into his first class, he instantly regretted it. His first course happened to be math which was something he was already terrible at. He already knew he’d be asking Tatara for help when it came to this class. He hated this already, but he quietly walked to the back and took a seat by the window. If today could just go by fast so he could manage to get back home, that would be fantastic but knowing his luck the day would end up dragging on. An irritated sigh slid past his lips, his gaze never leaving the window as students started to fill up the room. Tatara remained on his mind for the most part. He wondered how the other was doing and if his injury was healing nicely. Yata had meant to check on him before he left, but his mind had been occupied with other thoughts. 

“Damn…” He spoke to himself as he finally tore his gaze away from the window. The room had filled up pretty decently, except for one right beside him. That would probably be where Tatara would sit tomorrow, if he was up for coming that is. 

The shorter omega suddenly got the same feeling he had yesterday when he was here. It felt like someone was watching him again, but he couldn’t pinpoint where the feeling was coming from. He slowly shifts his eyes across the room, but from what he can tell, no one in here is actually looking at him. Maybe it was an effect from yesterday? No that couldn’t be it. Someone definitely had their eyes on him, but that specific person wasn’t in this room. If they weren’t in here, then where the hell were they? Yata once again turned his gaze to look out the window, but no one was standing outside either. This was just going to irritate him even more throughout the day. 

As class began, the feeling of being watched slowly faded away but that still didn’t ease the tension Yata had been feeling. If anything, it just made things worse because he was sure it would happen again at some point during the day. Maybe he should have stayed home today with Tatara, but it was too late to turn back now. He was already here so he may as well get it over with. A quiet sigh escaped him, his gaze once again shifting toward the window. Boredom was already setting in. The teacher was simply rambling about the rules and crap like that, things the shorter male could care less about. 

“Alright everyone. We’ll begin our first lesson tomorrow. You’re now dismissed.”

Hearing those words, Yata didn’t even hesitate. He grasped onto his bag and practically bolted from the classroom. Ugh, and that was just one class. He had at least three more to go before he could get himself back to Kusanagi’s bar. As he wandered the halls, he kept his eyes out for anyone who may be considered a threat. He had already passed a couple of Jungle’s clansmen, but luckily they paid no mind to him. He even located a couple of Strains, but they seemed to be staying out of trouble so there was no reason to deal with them right now either. Everyone else seemed to be surprisingly normal. Nothing was really alerting him, until that damn feeling made itself known again. Feeling the eyes on him, Yata stopped in his tracks and started cautiously looking around. There were too many people around him at the moment, so he couldn’t pinpoint where the feeling was coming from, but he knew it was close. 

A good distance away, a certain raven stood against one of the walls with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were focused directly on Yata’s back. A smirk formed on his face as he watched the shorter male start to look around. Of course the raven knew he wouldn’t be spotted. He wouldn’t allow that just yet. Before the end of the day, maybe so but for now it was just fun to watch the chestnut haired male stay on edge like that. A quiet chuckle escaped him as he brought a hand up and pushed his glasses up a bit.

“That’s right Misaki. You know someone’s watching you, but you have no idea who it is…” Fushimi chuckled once again as he turned and started walking in the opposite direction. He wasn’t just watching the omega to mess with him, he was also watching to ensure that no one from that absurd new clan tried to get him again. He was sure the one he had beaten up yesterday reported it to their leader. They knew Yata was his weakness, meaning they would probably try to make another move to apprehend him soon. Granted, Fushimi didn’t plan on letting them get their filthy hands on the smaller male. 

“Messing with you is going to be fun...but also you may be the only one who can save me from myself…” Fushimi clenched his jaw and brought a hand to his collarbone, his fingers lightly ran across the burn mark where his Homra symbol once was. He had no regrets on leaving the Red Clan, especially when the Blue Clan had given him a lot more power, but he still wished he would have taken Yata with him. However he knew it was better this way. He had known since that unfortunate day. Slowly, the raven takes a final glance over his shoulder, noticing that Yata had started walking once again. 

“Watch your back...Misaki…” 

The feeling was fading, but it was still slightly noticeable. Yata huffed softly and shoved his hands directly into his pockets. Whoever was watching him, they were doing a pretty damn good job of hiding themselves from him. What a coward. However, he knew he wasn’t ready to face anyone yet. After yesterday, he was still a bit on the sore side but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Shaking his head, the omega made his way into his second class and took a seat similar to the one he had taken previously. As the rest of the students piled in, Yata found himself once again staring out the window with a bored expression on his face. He placed his hand against his cheek and let out a soft sigh. Tatara crossed his mind again. He hoped the brunette was feeling better. Once class began, Yata found himself not really paying much attention. His mind was occupied with other things, more important things. 

‘Who the hell is watching me…?’ He asked himself as he clenched his other hand tightly. Who...and why… that’s all he really wanted to know right now. 

As if in the blink of an eye, Yata soon found himself wandering to his final class of the day. He didn’t know where the time had gone, but he found himself relieved as well. After this, he could go home and forget about the rest of the day. For a moment, it seemed that today would end up passing by without any problems, at least at school. Little did he know, things would be changing very soon. 

Once entering his final class, Yata took a seat in the same spot as his other classes. As he predicted, none of the teachers had given them any homework with it being the first day and he realized this final class would be the one he wouldn’t have with Tatara, not that it was a big deal. However, he did hope that no one would try and bother the brunette if they weren’t together. He knew Tatara was overly friendly, which could easily get him into trouble if he wasn’t careful but if anyone messed with him Yata would be sure to give them a pretty good bashing after school. The very thought of doing such a thing brought a small grin to his face. It had been a while since he had given anyone a good beating, but that was due to past events. He hadn’t been in the mood to fight with anyone but after yesterday, the fire that had burnt out was slowly starting to ignite again. 

Once again, the chestnut haired male was pulled from his thoughts. That feeling was back, and this time it was even stronger than before. Yata’s head snapped up and he quickly started looking around the room, only to freeze when his eyes landed on the doorway. In an instant, all the color drained from his face. His body started to shake, but he couldn’t tell if it was from fear or anger, or even both. Standing in the doorway was a face he hadn’t seen since Sophomore year of high school, a face he hadn’t wanted to see again, but now here it was, staring him down with that cocky smirk on his face. His hair had changed slightly and his eyes were still hidden behind a pair of glasses. 

Yata clenched his fist even tighter as a glare formed on his face. He watched as the raven in the doorway stood up straight and started walking toward him, the grin on his face never fading. The shorter male wanted to get up and run, but he was frozen in place. He couldn’t bring himself to move at all as this guy slowly got closer and closer until he stood directly in front of Yata’s desk. Both of his hands came down on the desk with a soft thud and he leaned himself forward, leaving only inches between their faces. Hazel eyes were locked with dark blue ones that looked as cold as ever. 

The raven let out a soft chuckle and cocked his head slightly to the side. The look on Yata’s face was as priceless as he could have imagined. It was cute, if he were to be honest but then again Yata had always been on the cuter side. From what he could tell, the smaller male hadn’t changed much. His hair was a bit shorter and looked a little more on the spiky side, but his eyes were still as large as ever and he had that rather unattractive glare on his face. Such a look really didn’t suit him. No, what suited him was the face he used to make back when they were inseparable. That childish smile, with a hint of blush. The boy who always used to cling to him like there was no tomorrow. The one who now hated him with a burning passion. However, he noticed that Yata looked a bit on the smaller side, not height wise but weight wise. Clearly the boy had been neglecting his health, but the raven had a feeling he knew why. 

They continued to stare at each other in complete silence for what seemed like hours. Tension filled the air between the two of them, mostly coming from Yata. The raven on the other hand was as calm as ever, in fact he was enjoying seeing his old friend like this. The timing couldn’t be better either, considering he had just beat the living shit out of the person who attacked Yata just yesterday. Maybe the smaller boy thought this was all a dream, more like a horrible nightmare. 

“Mi-sa-ki…” That voice...that mocking tone. Only one person dared to call him by that name. The very person who betrayed him and caused him to become such an emotional wreck. 

“You...fucking bastard.” The omega growled, his hazel eyes were glaring directly at a casually smirking face. The face of the alpha male he desperately wanted to punch the shit out of. “Get. Away. From. Me.” 

“Is that any way to talk to your old friend, Misaki?” Fushimi chuckled lowly and reached out to try and pinch Yata’s cheek, only to have his hand harshly slapped away. He should have known better but it didn’t hurt to try. 

“Don’t even try putting your disgusting hands on me, Saruhiko…” The omega huffed softly, fighting the urge to slam his fist right into Fushimi’s cocky face. He couldn’t get into a fight right now, even if he wanted to. “And don’t call me by that name.” 

That name hadn’t left Yata’s lips in several years. It felt like a curse to even speak Fushimi’s first name again, and hearing his own first name from the other only made him shudder. It freaked him out hearing it after so long. No one in Homra used his first name, only Fushimi did. Back when they were friends, Yata didn’t care as much but now, he couldn’t stand it. 

“That’s right. How on earth could I forget that you hate that name… Mi-sa-ki.” That mocking tone once again. Oh hell no. Yata was not in the right state of mind for this shit. What was Fushimi even doing here? Did anyone else know about this? Surely they would have told him if they did. It was taking everything he had not to flare up right about now. He had to get himself out of here, but he wondered if Fushimi would try to follow him. It would be like a game of cat and mouse or something. 

“What the hell do you even want, you fucking bastard?” Yata hissed. 

“What do I want? I already got it. I got to see this priceless look on your face, that’s more than enough for me right now.” 

~I'm wondering, why do all the monsters come out at night?  
Why do we sleep where we want to hide?  
Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you fuck up my life?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I swear I did not forget about this story. DX I've been working on this chapter for like a week only to lose motivation after a couple of sentences but it's finally finished! I'm sorry if this was a sucky chapter, but the motivation was starting to slip again toward the end! But now Fushimi and Yata are face to face! Only more excitement to come, along with more angst! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for your patience and thank you for reading! I'll update again as soon as possible! See you guys next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	8. Eight

So that’s what this was to him. This was all just some sick game for his twisted pleasures, at least that’s what it was seeming like. The very thought made Yata sick. It was becoming more difficult to resist the urge to punch this bastard right in the face. He had so many mixed emotions, he couldn’t even count them all at that moment. He knew for sure he was pissed, and maybe a bit freaked out. The shorter male suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand tightly grasp his chin. He growled lowly and tried to pull his face back, but the grip only tightened. 

“Misaki, is that any way to act around me? It’s been four years since we last encountered each other. I figured you’d be thrilled to see me.” Fushimi’s cold, teasing voice hit his ears causing him to shudder slightly. 

“Thrilled to see you? Why would I be thrilled to see you, you bastard!?” Yata’s voice started to rise and his anger was getting worse. At this rate, he would probably start spouting bits of his aura, which meant he could risk a fire in the school. He had to get himself away from Fushimi and quickly. 

“You used to always be so thrilled to see me. You would hang on me every single day with the cutest smile on your face. Now you’re wearing a face that really doesn’t suit you. That nasty glare doesn’t go well with your facial features.” Fushimi hummed softly. He was really trying to get a rise out of Yata and it seemed to be working pretty well.

“That was before you fucking betrayed me… Get your damn hands off of me too!” Yata finally smacked Fushimi’s hand away and quickly got himself to his feet. He had to get out of here and right now. He quickly reached down and lifted his bag over his shoulder before bolting out of the room. He had to get back to Homra. He couldn’t stand being in the same room as that fucker. Not after what happened between them. Under normal circumstances, Yata would have punched Fushimi right in the face, but right now he was still in a lot of pain from yesterday. As far as the shorter male was concerned, Fushimi was nothing more than a liar and a traitor, someone who couldn’t be trusted. 

As the doors of the building came into view, Yata was sure he would get out of this place without any extra problems. However that was ripped away from him right as he ran outside. Right as the door closed behind him, he received a harsh blow to his side, sending him flying across the sidewalk. Dammit, this was not what he needed right now. Growling lowly, Yata pushed himself to his knees only to send a glare at who dared to jump him like this. The person who attacked him was someone he had never seen before. They were a bit on the tall side, with silver hair that just barely passed their shoulders, and dark purple eyes. They also had a creepy looking smirk on their face, something that made Yata shudder about as bad as when Fushimi had touched him earlier. Who the hell was this person? 

“Hey fucker...what’s the big idea?” Yata hissed as he forced himself to his feet. “You got some nerve jumpin’ me like that…” 

“Ah you definitely have quite a bit of energy. My sources from yesterday weren’t wrong about that, but you’re weaker than we were hoping. It seems you’ve really let yourself go.” That voice...it sounded really creepy. It was a bit deeper, but had a chillingly sweet sound to it. What the hell did this guy want from him? 

“Sources from yesterday…? Wait! Then you know that masked bastard who attacked me and Tatara! That asshole nearly killed Tatara!” Now the shorter male was extremely pissed off. This stranger knew who had nearly killed Tatara yesterday. 

“Ah, that boy was indeed an accident. You were the target after all, he just got in the way. If things had gone a bit differently, we would have already had you in our possession. However...there was a bit of an interruption…” The silver haired man suddenly had an irritated expression as he started to approach Yata. “You see, our boss is rather pissed that you weren’t apprehended yesterday, however he does like a challenge.” 

“Who the hell are you and who’s your boss? Also what the hell do you want with me?” Yata had several questions, but he didn’t really want to wait for an answer. He wanted to beat the shit out of this cocky bastard so he could get home. 

“Me? My name is Lucien. It’s a pleasure to meet such a feisty young man such as yourself. Honestly, I’m glad my scout failed yesterday. Now I have the honor of getting you myself.” A sickening smirk appeared on Lucien’s face as he started to step a little closer to Yata. “Now little kitten...are you going to come quietly or are you going to run. I know you’re in no condition to fight after all. If you want to run, you better start now.” 

“Tell me why you’re after me! Who is your main target!?” That was the main answer he wanted. He wanted to know who they truly wanted to get their hands on. Instead of an answer, he only got a simple laugh, along with the silver haired male shaking his head slightly.

“Now that’s a secret. Such information is something I can’t give to you. Besides, I think this particular person already knows they’re a target, otherwise they wouldn’t have interrupted yesterday.” This guy was really pissing Yata off, even more than Fushimi had. His aura was already starting to surround his body. He knew he couldn’t allow himself to get too out of control. If he did that, there was a high chance he would pass out and be done for. 

“You really like beating around the bush, dontcha? You say the person you’re after came and stopped your scout from taking me yesterday. If that’s the case then why didn’t you get them yesterday?” Yata asked as he started to back up slightly. Running was his best option right now, even if he hated running from a fight. 

“Ah you see, our target is fairly powerful… Blackmail is going to be the only way to get our hands on him. You’re the blackmail after all. Once we have you, we know he’ll come running.” Lucien hummed softly before stretching his arms out. “Anyways, that’s enough questions for now. You should probably get running if you’re going to do it.”

A powerful target huh? What if it was Mikotot? He knew if that were the case, their leader wouldn’t say anything to risk worrying them. If it was Mikoto, then Yata couldn’t go back to Homra with this guy trailing him. He’d have to make some kind of detour in hopes of losing this creepy bastard. Without thinking any longer, Yata turned on his heels and took off down the sidewalk. He had to lose this guy and quickly but the pain in his side was making itself known, which was making running a bit more difficult. He hissed in pain, but pushed himself to continue. He couldn’t stop now. 

Back at the school, Fushimi had watched the entire incident from the window. He clenched his fist tightly and turned to hurry out the door. That man, the raven sensed that he was familiar in some way, but he couldn’t figure out how. When he had been attacked four years ago, he never did see the one who got him. The only true memory he had was the color pink before darkness. He only knew they were after him because he kept getting creepy letters after the incident had happened. After he had left Homra, Munakata had revealed who had attacked him and why. Ever since then, Fushimi had been secretly watching Yata from a distance, granted he had missed the part where they would end up attending the same school until yesterday. 

Now he had to figure out a way to get Yata away from that creep without being detected. It wouldn’t be easy unless he called for some kind of back up. That didn’t sound like a very good plan, but at this rate he didn’t see what other choice he had. It would be the best way to distract the man chasing after Yata. Clenching his jaw, the raven pulled his phone out and dialed the number of the captain. After a couple of rings, he finally heard a voice on the other end of the line. 

“Munakata speaking.” 

“It’s Fushimi. I need a couple people for backup. I believe I have another member of that new clan in sight and they’re after Misaki. I need to get him distracted so I can get Misaki out of his sight.” Fushimi spoke quickly as he ran out the doors of the school and started heading down the sidewalk. “We’re heading East, away from Homra. There’s an old junkyard that would be the perfect place to get him.” 

“I must say, I’m surprised you’re wanting to go through such an effort, Fushimi. However if that’s what you wish then I’ll send a couple of soldiers over there to intercept him. Once he’s stopped, get around him and get Yata out of sight. Meanwhile, I’ll call Suoh and let him know what’s happened.” Munakata spoke in his usual calm tone as he typed in the coordinates he needed before sending them out to Awashima and Akiyama. They would be the best pair to send since he couldn’t go himself. 

“Don’t mock me or question my reasoning for this. You of all people know I’ve been trying to protect him after all these years. I know he hates me now, but that’s exactly what I want. That being said, I can’t let him get snatched. Just hurry and get someone out here!” Fushimi shouted before hanging up his phone and putting more effort into chasing after the two. Unfortunately he didn’t have his sword on him, but he did still have the hidden daggers up his sleeve from when he was in Homra. Those would have to do if he had to pick a fight. 

Yata on the other hand was still doing his best to get out of this creepy guy’s sight. Each time the chestnut haired male glanced over his shoulder, his eyes fell on the very man he was trying to get away from. He was hoping to lose him in the old junkyard, but it was a long shot. The pain in his side had finally started to fade as well, making it a bit easier to run but that didn’t mean he could last much longer.

Finally the gate of the junkyard came into view. This was going to hopefully be his chance. As he approached the fence, his aura started to flare around him. He was hoping to use it to give him the extra boost he would need to hop the fence. 

“You’re not going to escape me, little man. It’s hopeless!” That voice...Lucien, called from behind. Yata already hated the sound of that bastard’s voice. He was positive it would haunt his dreams tonight, but he couldn’t think about that right now. This was his chance. 

Once he got to the fence, Yata pushed himself off the ground, his aura giving him the extra boost he needed. The chestnut haired male leapt over the fence and hit the ground on the other side. Unfortunately he ended up losing his footing, causing him to fall and roll in the dirt until he landed on his back. That had hurt, but at least he had gotten over the fence. His legs were burning from the amount of running he had done, plus he was panting hard but he couldn’t stop now. He still had to get out of sight. When he tried to get himself up, a sharp pain shot through his right leg, causing him to gasp loudly. When he looked down, he saw red. He must have cut his leg on something when he landed. Damn, he could not stop with the injuries today. This meant he was stuck. He wouldn’t be able to run without leaving some kind of trail.

“It looks like you’ve run out of steam, little one.” Lucien laughed softly and got over the fence with ease. This was it...he was sure he was done for now. Yata shut his eyes tightly and waited for the silver haired male to grab him, but it never came.

“Don’t make another move! You’re under arrest!” A voice shouted out. It was a female’s voice, one Yata was sure he had heard before. However, before he could even look, he felt himself being lifted up like a child. So much for whatever pride he had left. 

“Don’t let him escape.” A different voice spoke. This voice was even more familiar, as if he had heard it just recently. No it couldn’t be… 

When Yata finally opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark alley that was fairly close to Homra. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against something warm. His leg was still sore and he didn’t even remember leaving the junkyard. Had he passed out or something? He didn’t remember such a thing. Groaning softly, the shorter male went to sit up, only to find an arm securely holding him by the waist. 

“You’re finally awake.” The voice startled him. It was definitely one he knew all too well. As he slowly turned his head to finally look at who was holding onto him, he froze. Those eyes...that face… 

“Saruhiko…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey beans! Chapter eight is finally done! Things are really starting to happen now! Lucien is an OC I use in different stories whenever I need some kind of bad guy. I have another OC you'll meet later on as well! He is the right hand man of the mysterious leader of this new clan and a very dangerous man. I haven't gotten his abilities fully worked out yet, but I'm hoping to get them organized within his next appearance! Anyways, thank you guys so much for all the supportive comments! I really appreciate them! You are all so sweet! Thank you all for being so patient with the updates! I'll hopefully get to update again real soon! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	9. Nine

Why was he here? Yata could have sworn he left Fushimi back at school, so why was he here now? Where had he come from? Where was that guy who had been chasing him? Yata groaned once again and placed a hand against his head as it started to throb in pain. He had way too many questions and not enough energy to process them all. 

“Misaki.” Fushimi’s voice came again, pulling Yata out of his thoughts. He really hated being called by that name, but he knew it was pointless to even try to argue with this guy. 

“Where the hell are we…? How did we get here?” Yata asked in a low tone. Granted he technically knew where they were, but he wasn’t exactly sure how they got here. Surely Fushimi had carried him, but why?

“It’s the alley we used to hide in back in middle school. I saw you being chased by that guy and followed the two of you. After calling for backup, we were able to get you separated from that guy. I hid us here until you woke up because...well I can’t step foot in that damn bar.” Fushimi sighed lowly and leaned himself back against the wall. 

“Why did you even bother to help me, Saruhiko? Didn’t I tell you to stay away from me earlier?” Yata asked as he shot a glare toward the raven. That’s when he remembered Fushimi’s arm was still on his waist. His cheeks heated up slightly as he quickly removed the other’s arm from himself and slid away slightly. “And I know for a fact I told you not to touch me.” 

“Aw, Misaki is that any way to treat someone who just saved your life?” Fushimi glanced toward the shorter omega and gave him a very small grin. 

“Don’t fucking call me that! Damn Monkey!” Yata gripped his hair tightly and leaned down to press his forehead to his knees. “Do you even know who that guy was? I’m really confused… I was told I was their target but I don’t know why other than they want to use me as blackmail…” He was actually growing desperate for answers. The events of yesterday and today were starting to drive him insane. 

“Well, that isn’t a lie. They want you to get their primary target. They know you mean a lot to the person they’re after, so they’ll stop at nothing to get you so they can have what they truly want.” Fushimi spoke softly as he looked away from his old friend. He didn’t know if he should tell Yata the truth or not. It didn’t seem like the right time, but he could hear the desperation in his voice, maybe even a hint of fear. Who wouldn’t be terrified if someone was chasing them for an unknown reason?

“I know that much...but I don’t know who their primary target is. I feel like it’s Mikoto, which was why I didn’t go back to Kusanagi’s bar, but also I don’t know. Do you know anything, Saruhiko?” Yata asked as he finally looked toward the raven. “I need answers… They nearly killed Tatara yesterday because he got in the way and took a shot for me. If you can answer anything for me… I’d greatly appreciate it…”

As much as he wanted to give Yata all the answers, he decided against doing so. It wasn’t the right time. He didn’t know if there would be a right time in the near future, but today definitely wasn’t it. Sighing quietly, Fushimi gave the shorter male an apologetic look and shook his head slightly. He knew he was lying, but there was no other choice right now.

“Sorry, Misaki. I really don’t have any answers for you right now. I can tell you this though. You need to stop focusing on the past. It’s caused you to become much smaller and weaker. While I was carrying you here, I noticed just how much weight you had lost. I know what I did hurt you badly, but you should be using that as motivation to get stronger. Look at you, you’re all bandaged up and you’re practically a stick. This isn’t the Misaki I know.” Fushimi was right. The past haunted Yata more than anything. His heart had been broken, along with whatever trust he had in Fushimi, yet here they were, sitting side by side as if nothing had ever happened. 

“I know you’re right. None of the others like seeing me this way. After yesterday, I had already promised myself that I wouldn’t stay like this any longer. I plan on getting back on my feet, because I want to kick your ass...but not just yours. I want to find whoever shot Tatara and I want to take them down.” Yata clenched his fist tightly and started to force himself to his feet. Pain shot through his injured leg, but he ignored it as much as possible. 

“You shouldn’t be moving too much, you know.” Fushimi spoke as he got up as well. His arm once again latched itself around Yata’s waist to help the other stand. 

“Saruhiko...if you can’t answer any of my other questions, then maybe you can answer this one for me.” Yata fixed his gaze on the ground. His cheeks were a bright shade of pink, but he had no idea why he was growing so flustered like this. 

“And what might that be, Misaki?” Fushimi tilted his head to the side as he used his other hand to grasp the smaller male’s chin, only to force the other to look at him. Seeing the other with pink on his cheeks was actually kind of cute.

“Why did you help me?” Yata tried to break the eye contact with the raven, but the grasp on his chin made it nearly impossible to move away from him. Slowly, a grin formed on Fushimi’s face as he once again leaned closer to Yata’s face, stopping only inches away from him.

“Because I can’t allow someone to get their hands on you. You want to be the one to kill me right? Well how can you possibly do that if you’re captured?” Fushimi chuckled lowly and pulled his face away from the flustered chestnut haired male. 

“That isn’t the only reason, is it?” Yata wasn’t stupid. He knew there was something else Fushimi wasn’t telling him, but he didn’t know why he cared so much. He hated Fushimi more than anything, he even wanted to be the one to take the raven down for good, but for some reason, that very thought caused his chest to ache. 

“It’s the only reason that’s important right now, Misaki. Now you should get back to your pathetic little clan before those guys make themselves known again. You may not like it, but I’ll make sure no one gets their hands on you.” Fushimi hummed softly, his cold eyes never once leaving Yata’s face as he slowly removed his hand from the shorter male’s chin. He had seen different emotions that occasionally crossed the omega’s face. He had seen fear, anger, confusion, and what looked like a bit of sadness. He wondered if Yata would be able to take him down when the time finally came. 

“Guess I should go then… Mikoto is going to be pissed when he sees I got injured again.” Yata sighed softly as he turned to walk away, only to feel a grasp on him once again. When he turned, he saw that his wrist was being held tightly. Slowly he went to meet Fushimi’s gaze once again, only to instantly regret his decision. 

Before Yata even realized what was happening, he felt the raven’s other arm encircle his waist, once again pulling him closely. Yata’s free hand instantly moved up to the alpha male’s chest as he tried to push the other away, but Fushimi didn’t budge. The raven’s facial expression never changed as he made a rather bold move. Within seconds, Fushimi had leaned himself forward, closing the gap between himself and the shorter omega. The second their lips touched, Yata froze in place. It felt like everything around them had just stopped moving in that very instant, though it didn’t last long. Not even two minutes later, Fushimi pulled himself away from the startled omega and stepped back to admire the shocked expression on Yata’s face. 

“Take care of yourself, Misaki…” 

Those were the last words spoken to Yata before Fushimi turned and disappeared from the alley, leaving the omega standing there in shock. Had that really just happened? His lips were still tingling slightly, blush covered his face as the events replayed in his head. Letting out a loud, frustrated cry, Yata turned and slammed his fist into the wall. Tears started to form in his eyes, while his body started to tremble. Why was this happening again? He didn’t want to let it get to him, but it was. Fushimi was messing with his head and he didn’t like it. He hated it, but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to fully hate the other, no matter how hard he tried.

“That...fucking bastard…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey beans! Chapter nine is finally done after all this time! Sorry it has taken so long and sorry it's a bit shorter than the other chapters. It just seemed like a good place to leave off. ^^" Anyways, thank you all so much for your patience with these updates. I'm slowly starting to get back to my old self, but that could easily change. Thank you for all the comments and support on this story too! I'll do my best to update again as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja
> 
> PS: They finally kissed 0///0))


	10. Ten

Soon, Yata found himself slowly walking through the doors of Kusanagi’s bar, his eyes were fixed on the ground and he was still walking with a limp but he hoped no one would notice. He kept his face down so none of them could see that he had been crying. He didn’t want the others to judge him, nor did he want to make Anna worry. With his hands shoved in his pockets, he brushed off any greetings that were said to him and made his way up the stairs. His leg was aching, but he ignored it for now. He just wanted to go to bed and forget the events of today. 

At the top of the stairs, Yata was once again stopped in his tracks. He had bumped into someone’s chest, causing him to stumble back slightly. When he looked up to see who it was, he paused. Mikoto had been getting ready to head back downstairs, however when he saw Yata’s face he reached out and grabbed the other by the arm before dragging him down the hallway. Something had clearly happened, otherwise Yata wouldn’t have had such a look on his face. The smaller male didn’t even try to pull himself away from the Red King, he knew it wouldn’t do any good. 

To Yata’s surprise, he ended up being pulled into Mikoto’s private room rather than his own. The only other person allowed in here was Anna whenever she couldn’t sleep, other than that, this room was strictly off limits unless it was an emergency. Once the two of them entered the room, the door was shut behind the two of them. Yata could feel his nerves growing, but he knew Mikoto wouldn’t do anything to him. That didn’t stop him from being worried. There was a chance Mikoto had smelt Fushimi’s scent on Yata, but he really hoped that wasn’t the case. 

“Yata, sit down.” Mikoto spoke lowly as he walked over and sat himself down on his bed. The smaller male hesitated for a moment before he did as he was told. He sat himself down beside Mikoto, once again fixing his eyes on the ground. He clenched his hands together tightly and bit his lip due to his nerves growing even more. After several moments of silence, the omega finally let out a soft sigh.

“Is there something wrong, boss?” Yata asked quietly. Mikoto didn’t respond for a moment. Instead, Yata heard the click of a lighter, followed by the familiar smell of cigarette smoke. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing, you know. I know you’ve been crying again, and I noticed you limping, meaning you got yourself injured once again.” Mikoto’s tone remained calm, but there was a hint of concern behind it. “Tell me what happened.” 

“I…” Yata paused for a moment. He honestly didn’t know where to start, but it was probably best to start with the thing that turned today bad in the first place. “...Saruhiko is at that damn school…”

Ah, so Yata had run into Fushimi. Mikoto remembered the conversation he had with Reisi yesterday. The Blue King had informed him that Fushimi would be attending that school along with Yata, but they had both decided to keep it a secret. Mikoto knew it was going to affect Yata pretty badly, and sure enough he was right to be concerned. However, he could tell it wasn’t just Fushimi’s presence that had the omega troubled. 

“That isn’t the only problem, is it Yata?” Mikoto didn’t want to dwell on Fushimi’s appearance at that school for too long, knowing that it was upsetting the omega beside him.

“No it isn’t… After he revealed himself to me, I ran out of that damn school. Once I was outside, I was confronted by another member of that new clan, the ones who attacked us yesterday. I got his name, he chased me throughout town… I didn’t come back here because I thought he could possibly be after you or something, so I led him toward the old junkyard, hoping to lose him.Once I found the strength to get over the fence, I noticed I had hurt my leg. I thought I was done for after that. Before he could grab me, I heard a female’s voice, and found myself being lifted off the ground, but I didn’t see who it was because my eyes had shut. Once I finally opened them, I found myself sitting in an alley I used to spend a lot of time in… Saruhiko was there with me…” Yata finally stopped talking for a moment to give Mikoto time to catch up with everything he had said. Since it had been Fushimi who carried him off, he could only assume that woman’s voice was Awashima, the Blue King’s right hand...well woman. 

“Alright, so you left school early due to Fushimi being there, only to be confronted by a member of this new clan. You ran, but went in a different direction because you thought he was after me, got yourself hurt again, only to have Fushimi show up and carry you off?” Mikoto asked as he lifted a brow. He placed the cigarette between his lips and inhaled deeply as Yata nodded his head in confirmation. “What happened after that? Did Fushimi tell you anything?”

“Not really… All he told me was that I was their target, which I already know and he said I mean a lot to their primary target, but he wouldn’t give me much more information than that. After I asked him why he helped me, he simply said he couldn’t allow anyone to get their hands on me, which sounds creepy now that I think about it. That was pretty much it though.” Yata decided on leaving out the part where Fushimi had kissed him. It wasn’t important. 

Mikoto listened to everything carefully and finally let out a sigh. He really didn’t want to send Yata back to that school, but now that everything had happened he didn’t see the smaller boy wanting to leave it now. Still, he figured it was better to ask than just assume. Sighing quietly, the Red King got to his feet and walked into his personal bathroom, only to come back with a first aid kit. This was getting way out of hand. 

“So what do you want to do, Yata? Do you want to go back to that school knowing Fushimi is there? Or do you want to take a different approach to the situation?” Mikoto asked as he rolled up the omega’s right pant leg. Sure enough, there was a pretty decent sized gash on it, but it didn’t look too deep so the red head decided to just wrap it up after disinfecting it. 

“...Even though Saruhiko is there, I don’t want to back out now. I know Tatara is looking forward to going with me and I don’t want to ruin this for him. I can deal with that damn traitor…” Yata spoke softly, his gaze was off to the side while the events of the last two days played in his head. Nothing made sense. He was left with more questions than answers, and at this point the only way to get the answers he wanted would probably be to do something reckless. 

“Alright. You’re all patched up. Why don’t you go lay down for a little while? I have a phone call to make. I’ll come check on you later.” Mikoto spoke as he got himself back to his feet. He needed to contact Munakata and discuss their next move with him. 

Yata hadn’t argued. After he had thanked Mikoto for helping him, the boy left the room leaving the Red King standing in his room alone. As soon as the door closed, Mikoto pulled his phone out and pulled up his contacts. He scrolled down until he found the name he was searching for, ‘Reisi’. After pushing the call button, Mikoto sat himself back on his bed, waiting for an answer. 

“I was wondering when you would be calling me.” Munakata’s voice was suddenly on the other end of the line. Mikoto only rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“I just finished patching up Yata...again. He told me what happened earlier and I have to say, this is getting out of hand already.” Mikoto’s tone was just as annoyed as the facial expression he wore. 

“Believe me, I know. When Fushimi called me asking for backup, I knew things were getting bad. Does Yata know who they’re really after yet or is he still pretty clueless?” 

“He doesn’t know who they really want yet, and it’s probably better that way. He and Fushimi apparently spoke with each other after he was rescued. Of course, that sneaky boy didn’t answer any of Yata’s questions. Poor kid looks pretty desperate for answers.” Mikoto sighed in irritation. He hated keeping all this extra information from Yata, but this wasn’t the time to tell him. 

“He’ll have the answers he seeks in time, Mikoto. Hopefully before he does anything too reckless.” Munakata sighed as well. He sounded exhausted, but that was nothing new. As far as Mikoto knew, this man never slept. At this rate, he would put himself in an early grave. 

“Reisi. Off topic, but when’s the last time you actually slept?” Mikoto asked, though he was sure he wouldn’t like the answer. 

“I honestly don’t know when the last time I fully slept was. Why, do I sound tired or something?” Munakata sounded surprised that Mikoto had even picked up on something like that. He hadn’t been expecting it at all. 

“You sound completely exhausted, you idiot. Get your ass over here, shut your phone off and sleep. I want you here because I don’t trust you. You’ll tell me that you’re going to sleep, then you’ll be up all night on that stupid computer or something. Twenty minutes and I want you here. If you’re not here, I’m going to come and get you.” Mikoto’s tone was more demanding than anything else. 

“Mikoto, I can’t just up and leave this early in the day. You know that.” Unfortunately that was not the right answer, and Munakata knew it but it was the answer he had given. 

“I didn’t ask you if you could. I’m not giving you a choice, Reisi. Either you get your tight ass over here, or I’ll drag you here after destroying that damn office of yours. Don’t think I won’t either. You should know me better than that. So. What’s it going to be?” Mikoto asked. He was already on his feet and ready to head out the door if Munakata tried to refuse again. “Just a heads up, I’m already on my feet and ready to walk out the door.”

“...I’d say you’re just fucking with me, but unfortunately I know you’re dead serious adnd I can’t have you destroying my office… Fine, I’ll leave early and be there as soon as possible.” Munakata sounded rather irritated, but that only made Mikoto grin to himself. He loved how easy it was to irritate Munakata. 

“Very good. I’ll see you soon.” Mikoto chuckled lowly and finally hung up his phone. He knew Munakata would probably be coming through his window to avoid being seen by the others, which was preferred for both of them.

~~ 

It had taken Munakata exactly twenty minutes to finally reach his destination, no more no less. Though he hadn’t changed out of his uniform, he did manage to pack a spare change of clothes and he now stood outside on the balcony across from Mikoto’s room. Using his sword, he lightly tapped on the glass, waiting for the red head to open the window. Not even a few minutes later, a familiar face opened the window and was now leaning out it with a smile on his face. Mikoto gave the Blue King a small smirk and stepped aside, allowing the other to hop in through the window. Honestly, it would be ten times easier to just go through the front door, but neither of them wanted any questions asked. 

“Seems twenty minutes was exactly enough time for you to get over here.” Mikoto spoke as Munakata gracefully entered through the window. The Blue King simply rolled his eyes and threw his bag on the ground before he turned to face the Red King, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Hush it. You’re annoying as hell sometimes.” Munakata huffed softly. Mikoto had been right. The man before him looked completely exhausted. Shaking his head, Mikoto made his way over to the blue haired king and gently shoved him onto the bed. 

“You can bitch about me being annoying later. Get yourself changed and lay down. You look like you’re about to pass the hell out.” Mikoto spoke sternly and didn’t even hesitate to start forcefully undressing the male before him.

“Oi! I can change my own damn clothes, Mikoto!” Munakata exclaimed as he gave the red head a small shove. To his surprise, Mikoto had managed to get his coat off and half of the buttons on his shirt undone before he had been pushed away. This man was unbelievable. 

Once Munakata had gotten fully undressed and changed, he did as he was told and settled back against the pillows. He had changed into a pair of simple grey pants and a dark blue shirt. These were probably the most casual things he had, and he only ever wore them to sleep. Mikoto didn’t hesitate to settle down beside the Blue King, reaching over he removed the glasses that normally shielded Munakata’s eyes before he embraced the other alpha male and held him to his chest. To his surprise, Munakata didn’t even fight the embrace, like he hadn’t yesterday when they were in the alley. Sighing to himself, Mikoto ran his fingers through the Blue King’s dark blue hair. This was one of the rare times they would actually show affection toward each other since no one was around them. 

“Now...I expect you to sleep for more than an hour or else I’ll knock your ass out. Do you understand me?” Mikoto asked as he glanced down at the male on his chest.

“Yeah yeah… I’ll do my best to sleep a little longer. Just stop talking so I can actually try to sleep.” Munakata spoke softly, his purple colored eyes had closed right as his glasses had been removed from his face. 

“Oi, Reisi.” Mikoto’s voice caused the Blue King to slowly open his eyes, only so he could glance up at the man who refused to stop talking. Before he could say anything, Mikoto had leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the Blue King’s lips. Munakata had returned the kiss without much hesitation. It only lasted for a few moments, and once Mikoto pulled away, Munakata returned his head to where it had originally been laying. 

“Are you satisfied now?” Munakata mumbled.

“For now. Now I’ll let you try to sleep.” Mikoto replied as his hand returned to the motion of lightly stroking the dark blue locks that framed Munakata’s face. Within minutes, Munakata had passed out, leaving Mikoto awake with his thoughts. 

Yata was in danger because he meant a great deal to Fushimi, and Munakata was close to putting himself in an early grave with the lack of sleep and eating he had been doing. Sighing softly, Mikoto leaned his head back against his pillows. He didn’t know how he would manage to do it, but he wanted to be able to keep them all safe, even if Fushimi and Munakata were in a different clan. He knew Yata still loved Fushimi to death, even if he wanted to deny it so it only felt right to want to keep Fushimi safe as well.   
As for Munakata, the man did nothing but work himself to the point of exhaustion. Mikoto wasn’t exactly sure how he could go about fixing that, but he would make a mental note to figure it out. Until then, the Red King decided to close his eyes to try and sleep as well. He had a feeling things were going to start getting pretty crazy now that this new clan had made itself known. He just hoped they were ready for whatever could end up being thrown at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey all! I did not expect to have this chapter done so soon, but I have not been able to sleep and I have had some motivation once again so chapter ten got done! Had some cute MikoRei at the end of this chapter too! 0///0 I ship them about as hard as I ship SaruMi... Ugh so cute. Anyways, enough rambling! Next chapter will contain a time skip, so just be prepared for that! I'll do my best to update again as soon as possible! Thank you for all your support and comments throughout this story! Also, thank you for reading and I will see you in the next update!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	11. Eleven

~~I'm addicted to the way you hurt, the way you contradict me  
I swear everything looks worse at night, I think I'm overthinking~~

It had been about three months since Yata had the encounter with Fushimi in the alley, and three months since he had enrolled at that dreaded college. Everything had been rather boring lately. To his surprise, Fushimi actually stayed away from him for the most part, unless they ran into each other in the bathroom. If that happened, it was back to his wicked little games that often messed with Yata’s head. Nothing messed with his head more than that day Fushimi had not only saved his life, but also kissed him so suddenly. That was an incident Yata still hadn’t told anyone about, not even Tatara. He was too embarrassed to say anything about it, plus it would probably just cause more questions to come up. 

If Yata were to be honest, he was relieved that Fushimi was leaving him alone, but at the same time it was irritating him. He had been watching the raven rather closely and he was sure the other was hiding something from him. He was sure this guy had more information that he refused to tell and that irritated him more than the fact that they were in the same school. Sighing in frustration, Yata placed his head down on his desk. He was in his final class of the day, the only class he shared with his old friend. Over the last three months, Yata had stayed true to his word. He had gotten himself back in shape, put on a bit more weight, and even stopped being so clumsy on his skateboard, however he still had the constant battles with his head. Such battles made things difficult on some days, but the chestnut haired male refused to allow himself to fall again. 

However, today was not a day where his mind was being friendly to him. He had continuously tried to fight the urge to walk out of school, but he finally found that he couldn’t fight it anymore. Letting out a groan, Yata got himself to his feet and grabbed his bag off the ground. After texting Tatara and telling him that he was leaving, the small omega shoved his hands into his pockets and left the room, despite the teacher calling after him. He wanted to get out of here and he wanted to do it fast. Growling lowly, Yata took the white colored headphones from his neck and slid them over his ears. He wanted to clear his head and music seemed like the best way to go while he left the building. 

Back in the classroom, Fushimi had watched Yata leave in what seemed like frustration. As much as he had wanted to mess with the omega more than he had been, he was doing his best to remain distant from the other. The Pink Clan was getting closer with each day that passed, forcing Fushimi to stay on guard, but not only that, he felt that it was finally time to tell his dear Misaki the truth. He wasn’t sure if the boy would believe him or not, but it was worth a shot. Maybe with all this information, he would be less stressed out about the situation. Yata deserved to know the truth. It was the least Fushimi could do after all the pain he had caused the other.

With his mind made up, the raven grabbed his own bag and ran out the door. Naturally the teacher had yelled at him as well, but he brushed it off. He had to catch up with Yata before something happened to him. He knew that clan was waiting for the omega to be by himself so they could snatch him up. The only reason they hadn’t gotten him yet was because Fushimi had continuously watched from a distance to keep them from putting their disgusting hands on HIS Misaki. Unfortunately for him, Yata was nowhere in the hallways, meaning he must have already made his way outside. He was definitely a speedy guy, meaning Fushimi would have to push himself to catch up to him. 

Once Yata had finally made his way outside, he turned to go in the opposite direction of Homra. He isn’t ready to go back yet, not when he feels like he’s teetering on the edge of a breakdown. He’d rather the others not see him walk in like that. Instead, he decided to start heading to a park on the opposite side of town, one of the many places he would disappear to in order to help clear his head. The place was normally quiet, so it gave him time to be alone with his thoughts. The omega’s gaze shifted toward the sky as he shoved his hands in his pockets, slowly continuing his journey to the location he wanted. He was so zoned out, he didn’t even detect that he was being followed by someone. 

The one following Yata hadn’t been Fushimi, but the very man who had tried to apprehend him a few months ago. Lucien had been keeping a close eye on Yata ever since the day Scepter 4 got in his way. If they hadn’t, by now he and his clan would have their target.His boss was becoming rather impatient now, and over the last few months, the little vanguard had regained his strength so he wouldn’t be as easy to capture. Growling lowly, Lucien continued to trail Yata in the shadows, unaware that someone else had been right behind him as well. 

With each second that passed, Yata continued to make his way to the park. By now, his body was practically trembling as painful memories continued to haunt his mind. The memories of when Fushimi had left him back in high school, the day Tatara had been shot, and the very day Fushimi had actually saved his life, kissed him and then started avoiding him once again. He didn’t know how many times he would allow that damn monkey to cause him so much pain. It seemed that no matter what, he always ended up hurting in the end. He was growing rather sick of it all, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

As the park came into view, the chestnut haired boy let out a small sigh, soon coming to a stop by a rather large tree that provided plenty of shade to rest in. The omega slowly lowered himself into the soft grass beneath him, leaning back against the tree to rest his head against the base of it. It was quiet, just like he thought it would be. No one was around, yet in the distance he could hear a gentle rumbling of thunder. Glancing toward the sky, Yata noticed that gray colored clouds had started to form. He must have missed the part where it was supposed to rain today, but that didn’t bother him either. If anything, the rain would only help him relax even more. 

At this point, his mind was slowly starting to clear, the painful memories were starting to slowly fade away. Luckily he had managed to keep himself from fully breaking down this time, however he hadn’t been able to keep himself from allowing a few tears to slide down his cheeks. After that day with Fushimi, Yata had been doing his best to keep all of his emotions bottled up, though it hadn’t been easy. It seemed that the bottle was slowly starting to overflow, meaning he probably wouldn’t be able to keep himself together much longer. If he were going to burst, he’d rather do it out here, away from everyone else. 

“So this is where you like to hide whenever you’re about to break…” A voice spoke in what sounded like a mocking tone. Yata’s head snapped up instantly, only to find himself staring at the very face he did not want to see, or at least one of them. A man with long silver hair stood before him, his arms crossed over his chest and that familiar sickening smirk was plastered on his face. Yata wiped away the stray tears quickly and forced himself to his feet. After removing his headphones from his ears, he sent a glare toward the man in front of him. 

“You followed me here, you fucker…” Though he had been close to sobbing, he managed to maintain his normal voice, granted it had been difficult. The air suddenly grew colder around them, raindrops started falling at a slow pace as the two of them stood there in a standoff. 

“You seem to have improved since the last time we met. Maybe instead of running away, you’ll actually be a bit more of a challenge.” Lucien chuckled softly, his arms lowering to his sides. “This time, I won’t let you escape from me.” 

“Heh...big talk coming from a guy who had to run away from Scepter 4 of all people.” Yata scoffed softly, rolling his hazel colored eyes in annoyance. “Regardless, your attempts will end the same as they did last time, only I don’t plan on running away. Those bastards won’t be showing up either.” 

“Hmm… You’re pretty damn cocky for such a small boy. Usually omegas aren’t so confident, a majority of them stay close to their alphas but it also seems that you haven’t been claimed by one yet. That could work in our favor.” Lucien tilted his head to the side, his eyes roaming over Yata’s small form. This one was definitely a strange omega, but that made things more interesting. 

“Oi...don’t go bringing my size into this. I’ve taken down guys bigger than you by my damn self. You honestly think I need some damn alpha to protect me? Don’t make me laugh.” Yata spat out. He hated being seen as some weak omega, especially by bastards like this. 

“Mmm, last time you seemed to need one because of how fragile you were, but now I think you’ll be able to hold your own at least for a little while… I wonder how long it will take you to burn out though.” Lucien’s purple colored eyes looked as if they were filled with excitement, a little too much excitement if Yata were to be honest. 

“I’m done talking with you. I won’t burn out as quickly as I would have a few months ago…” Yata clenched his fists tightly, his glare never fading. Though he didn’t have a weapon on him, his size gave him a bit of a speed advantage plus he could use his aura a lot more than he could have a few months ago. Hand to hand combat on foot wasn’t his best fighting style but for now it would have to do since he didn’t have his skateboard or one of his weapons. 

“Come then… Show me that fiery passion. Don’t disappoint me little boy.” Lucien grinned widely, watching as Yata removed his bag and jacket only to drop them both to the ground. The rain had started falling a bit harder, soaking through their clothes. That last comment had Yata’s anger practically burning. If there was one thing he hated more than being called by his first name, it was being mocked for his height. 

Finally, Yata made his move. With his aura now surrounding his form, he charged toward the smirking man. Pulling his fist back, he sent the first punch toward Lucien, his fist completely enveloped in pinkish red flames. Grinning slightly, Lucien held his hand up, catching Yata’s small fist with ease. Of course this wouldn’t be easy. The shorter male hadn’t expected it to be. It had been quite some time since he had been in a full on fight like this, and if he were to be honest, he felt a bit of excitement starting to build. 

Soon, the two of them were exchanging blows left and right, red and pink auras shone brightly through the heavy rain. For the most part, Lucien seemed to stay on the defensive, while Yata continued to try and throw punches and kicks with as much speed and accuracy as possible without burning through too much energy. Though, Lucien countered with attacks, managing to land a couple on the boy’s face, shoulder and even chest. The final blow to his chest, had Yata stumbling backwards slightly. He was panting hard, blood ran down the side of his lip where Lucien had managed to hit his face, but he ignored it. 

“What’s wrong, little one? Are you running out of steam?” Lucien asked in a teasing tone. He hadn’t even broken a sweat, but his own face had actually taken a couple of hits, plus his clothing had ended up slightly burnt. Other than that, he seemed to be standing just fine, not even panting yet. 

“In your fucking dreams…” Yata hissed. Though he didn’t want to admit it, his energy was slowly fading. He had to do something to end this quickly before he hit his limit. Just as he was about to make another move, Lucien suddenly moved first, this time much faster than before. 

Yata threw his arms up quickly, blocking the hit that had been coming directly at his face. It seemed this guy had been holding himself back the entire time, which really irritated him. With his arms blocking his face, it ended up leaving the rest of him completely exposed, allowing Lucien to lift his foot and send a harsh kick directly into the omega’s stomach. The impact was hard enough to send him flying backwards, his back crashing into the very tree he had been leaning against moments ago. He coughed harshly, only to end up spitting out more blood. This wasn’t good. As he tried to get to his feet, Lucien was suddenly at his side once again. This time, the silver haired male delivered a harsh punch to the side of Yata’s head, sending him sliding through the damp grass and landing on his side. What was happening to him? Why was he suddenly unable to read this guy’s movements? 

“It’s over, little one. It’s time for you to come with me.” Lucien spoke in a low tone. His voice came from behind Yata this time. As he tried to push himself up, a heavy foot came down on his side, holding him in place. Thanks to that last punch, his vision was starting to go blurry. It couldn’t end here...it just couldn’t. 

“How many times do I have to tell you…? Don’t touch my Misaki…” 

~~I don't care who I might hurt along the way, I'm fuckin' sinking  
Into every word, I don't care if you're lyin' when I'm drinking~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey beans! Chapter eleven is finally finished! Sorry it took a bit, I've slowly drifted back to sleeping a lot more because seasonal depression is smacking me harder than regular depression does <~> However, things are slowly improving, so nothing to worry about! Anyways, thank you all for the supportive comments on this story! I'm really glad to see you guys enjoying it. You're all so wonderful and I really appreciate you! Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling now. I'll do my best to update again as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next update!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	12. Twelve

That voice...that possessive tone...Yata knew it all too well. 

“S-Saruhiko…?” Yata had started to lift his head, but a sharp pain caused him to place his head right back down on the wet grass beneath him. It must have been due to that punch he had received only moments before. 

“Misaki, don’t move.” Fushimi glanced toward the curled up boy in the grass before he looked back toward Lucien, his cold blue eyes glaring directly at the man with his foot on Yata’s side. How dare this man treat his Misaki in such a horrible way. The very sight of it got his blood boiling. Without hesitation, Fushimi rushed forward, faster than Lucien could even blink. Before the silver haired male knew it, a powerful blow hit him directly in the chest, sending him flying backward. With the silver haired male now off of Yata, Fushimi shrugged his jacket off and placed it over Yata’s body. Due to the rain, Yata had started shivering slightly. He couldn’t stay out here for much longer, or else he would probably fall ill. 

Shaking his head, Fushimi carefully lifted up Yata’s small form and moved him back under the tree where he would be able to stay out of the rain. He had to take care of Lucien before they could make their escape, so Yata would have to hang in there a bit longer. This Pink Clan was really starting to drive Fushimi insane, more insane than he already was. They really were trying to stop at nothing to get a hold of him, even going as far as to do such horrible things to Yata. The very thought of that made him sick. It seemed that doing what he did all those years ago in order to protect the omega had been for nothing. They had already known just how much Yata meant to him, meaning he would have ended up as a target regardless of what he did. It had all been for nothing...all the pain he caused Yata. Though, it would have happened anyways. Fushimi had already planned on leaving Homra even if this clan hadn’t made themselves known. Yata would have gotten hurt regardless, but not this badly. 

“So...you decided to show yourself again, Fushimi-san.” Lucien had managed to get himself back to his feet, but his body was shaking from the impact of the punch. It had hurt more than he thought it would. “This would all end if you would just come with us…” 

“Shut the hell up. I told you bastards to stay the hell away from Misaki…” Fushimi hadn’t turned himself around yet. He was still kneeling on the ground beside Yata, who seemed to have passed out. Shaking his head, the raven brought a hand up to gently run his thumb across the cheek that was slowly starting to bruise. He had to make this guy pay and get Yata somewhere dry. Finally the raven rose to his feet and turned so that he was facing Lucien, his glare never fading from his eyes. 

“If it’s the only way to get you to come to us, we’ll take whatever measures are necessary. This is honestly all on you, all the pain you’re causing him, the hell you’re putting him through. I question if you actually do care for this boy or not.” Lucien rolled his eyes slightly, growing rather irritated with the entire situation. 

“I told you, I refuse to become someone’s fucking puppet.” Fushimi growled slowly. This had to be done quickly. “Also, don’t question how much I care for him. It’s none of your damn business.” Only he knew exactly how he felt about Yata, and judging by the boy’s reaction from their last encounter, Yata still had some kind of feelings toward him as well. He could only imagine how painful such feelings must be to have, especially after everything that’s happened between them. 

“The longer you refuse, the more painful it will become…” Lucien was growing rather tired of this conversation, as was Fushimi. This had been dragging on for far too long, however Fushimi had a backup plan. The main goal here had been to stall this guy until his backup arrived. 

“Tsk… I’m done with this conversation and I’m done with you. Make your damn move already.” Fushimi huffed softly, placing a hand on his hip while remaining firmly in the spot he stood. He didn’t want to move too far from Yata. For all he knew, this guy had some kind of backup in case something like this happened. Fushimi had to stay on full alert while making sure he didn’t make any sudden movements. One wrong move could mean the end for both of them. 

“As you wish…” Lucien chuckled lowly. Without any kind of hesitation, the silver haired male charged toward the raven who stood firmly in place. If he was lucky, he’d be able to apprehend both of them in one go. 

Just as Lucien was about to strike the raven, a force suddenly blew him back once again, causing him to slide through the grass. Blinking slightly, Fushimi looked to the side to see where the blow had come from, only to have a small grin form on his face. It seemed they had gotten here faster than he originally thought they would. They must have been together or something, not that Fushimi was surprised. Nothing could get past him, not even a ‘secret’ relationship between his Captain and Yata’s lazy ass king. 

“You two were faster than I expected, though you look a bit messy. I don’t think I want to know what was going on.” Fushimi chuckled lowly. Both Munakata and Mikoto looked as if they had just rolled out of bed or something. Of course his comment earned a glare from both of them, but that only confirmed his statement more. 

“Stop chattin’ and get Yata out of here before I decide to kill ya as well!” Mikoto growled deeply. It was pretty clear that the Red King wasn’t too thrilled with seeing Fushimi again, then again he had no reason to be thrilled. 

“You’re so brutal, Mikoto. Right now, we have a common enemy so don’t go turning on Fushimi. Let’s just focus on giving them time to escape.” Munakata spoke in a more polite tone, though it was pretty clear that he was just dying to kick some ass. Normally Munakata was able to maintain his composure, but this time felt a little different. 

“Shut up, Reisi. Let’s just get this over with. Oi…” Mikoto looked toward Fushimi before nodding his head, motioning for the other to get moving. “Get goin’, quickly.” 

Fushimi only nodded his head and turned himself back toward Yata. He carefully scooped the smaller omega up in his arms again before turning and taking off down the street, leaving the two Kings to deal with their enemy. 

~~  
By the time Fushimi had gotten himself and Yata far enough away, the rain had started to pour down on them, soaking them both even more than they already were. Yata was unfortunately still unconscious, but then again it was probably better that way. He’d rather the other wake up when he knows they’re both safe. 

Finally the raven found a small hotel on the far side of town, away from Scepter 4 and from Homra. He had chosen this place because he had no interest in stepping foot in Kusanagi’s bar and he knew Yata would throw a huge fit if he woke up in Scepter 4’s Headquarters. A small hotel seemed like the best thing to give them both comfort. After paying for a room, Fushimi hauled Yata up to the third floor and down the hall until he found the room with a golden 32 on it. It had been a bit of a challenge to get the door open with Yata still in his arms, but he had managed to eventually get them both in the room. 

Sighing softly, Fushimi finally allowed himself to look down at Yata’s unconscious form. Sure enough, the mark on his face had turned into a dark shade of black and blue. Such a sight pissed the raven off more than anything, but he couldn’t dwell on that now. He had to get them both out of their soaked clothing and into something dry. 

Roughly twenty minutes later, Fushimi had managed to get them both out of their soaked clothing after he had found two fluffy white robes hanging in the bathroom. It was a little odd having nothing on under them, but with their clothes completely drenched, there was nothing more he could do. Besides, he had gotten the pleasure of undressing Yata, which had been quite the sight for him. After he had gotten them changed, he had dried off their hair to the best of his abilities, and now he had them both curled up on the bed with the blankets tucked around their bodies to help warm them up. He had Yata as close to his chest as possible, his arms were securely wrapped around the omega’s smaller form and his chin was resting on top of Yata’s damp hair. 

Lying here in silence with Yata, it reminded him of the day the chestnut haired male had shown up at his house when he had been sick. Yata had taken care of him while his deadbeat of a father had been out doing god knows what, only to have fallen asleep in the kitchen. That had been Yata’s first encounter with Niki Fushimi, and it had not been a pleasant one. He remembered his old man making fun of Yata for having a feminine first name, followed by the threat of putting bugs in the boy’s mouth. That alone had gotten Fushimi to rush downstairs, even in his sickened state. After yelling at his father, he had taken Yata by the hand and the two of them had taken off in the rain. He remembered Yata’s offer of coming to his house next time, and of course Fushimi had been there a couple of times. Every time Yata’s mother had been more than welcoming to him. She had treated him as if he were one of her own children, making him feel welcome. The very first time he had met Yata’s mother, he had seen where Yata got his adorable looks from. The boy was the spitting image of his mother, though she had been slightly shorter than him. Such a memory made him chuckle softly. He had seen first hand where Yata got his temper from as well. That had happened when she was furious about her husband coming home late without calling, who Yata later revealed to be his step father. To this day, Fushimi still didn’t know what happened to Yata’s biological father, and he had decided not to ask. He was sure Yata would tell him someday, if they ever became friends again, or possibly something more, but those were nothing more than mere dreams. At this rate, nothing would go back to normal. 

“Ugh…” Yata had finally made some kind of sound, followed by a bit of movement. Fushimi glanced down at the omega instantly, noticing that Yata seemed to be trying to move even closer to him for extra warmth. That was cute…

“Misaki…” Fushimi spoke in a soft tone to avoid startling the boy. Slowly he pulled himself back just enough so he could get a look at the other’s face. He watched closely as Yata’s hazel colored eyes slowly opened to meet his own dark blue ones. This was the first time they had been so close in three months, though the last time he didn’t really count because of the situation they had been in. 

“S-Saruhiko…?” Yata had a bit of a confused look on his face, as if he were trying to figure out why the raven was here with him. Wait-where was here? What happened to that bastard? He had too many questions yet again and not nearly enough answers. “Where are we…?” 

“We’re in a hotel on the far end of town, away from Homra and Scepter 4… I figured it was the best place for both of us to hide out for now.” Fushimi kept his soft tone as he brought a hand up to carefully brush Yata’s bangs from his face. Without that stupid beanie on his head, Yata’s hair had been able to fall freely over his face like it used to a long time ago. 

“Why did you help me…? And what happened to that guy?” Yata was hoping that Fushimi would actually give him some answers this time instead of just brushing him off again. 

“I was already coming after you because I wanted to talk to you...but Lucien ended up being on your trail as well. Like last time, I couldn’t allow him to get his hands on you. He’s currently being taken care of by Mikoto and my Captain.” This time, Fushimi planned on answering all of Yata’s questions. He didn’t want to hide anything from the chestnut haired boy any longer. 

“Are you finally going to tell me the truth…? Or are you going to lie to my face again?” Yata asked as he slowly got himself into a sitting position, followed by Fushimi.

“This time, I promise to tell you everything. You may not believe me in the end, but you still deserve the answers.” Fushimi smiled lightly, watching as Yata returned to sitting rather close to him. 

“Start talking then…”

~~So, tell me pretty lies, look me in my face  
Tell me that you love me, even if it's fake  
You can lead me on and leave these questions in my sheets  
I'm under it, I made my bed and I'm still wonderin'~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello lovely readers! Chapter Twelve is complete! Honestly, I can't stress the fact that I really do appreciate everyone's support on this story. It really means a lot to me, so thank you all very much. Honestly, this story is coming together nicely and I'm really getting excited with the next few chapters to come. I look forward to getting them written! Anyways, enough rambling from me! Thank you so much for reading and I will see you guys in the next update! Bye for now!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	13. Thirteen

As promised, Fushimi started to come clean about everything, starting from the very beginning, or at least the point that he could remember. With his arm securely around Yata, he spoke to the other without breaking any kind of eye contact, and while keeping a straight face. 

“It all started Sophomore year...the year I had to end everything with you. The Pink Clan had just started making themselves known around that time. Slowly people were starting to disappear without any kind of trace, people who were slowly losing their grip on their sanity, or who had been emotionally damaged. I ended up being one of their targets, but I refused to join them. Once I refused, everything around me had gone dark. I don’t fully know what they did to me still but I know ever since that day I’ve been their main target and they had been looking for ways to get to me. According to Munakata, they did something to my head that was triggering my sanity to slip, but not only that, they ended up discovering what was most important to me. I knew what they had discovered the moment I had been told, which meant I had to do the very thing I did not want to do. I had to separate myself from you…” Fushimi sighed quietly, his grasp on Yata only tightened slightly. Talking about this was more painful than he originally thought it would be. 

“What the hell are you talking about…? You had to separate yourself from me?” Yata’s confusion only worsened. Fushimi didn’t expect him to get it right away, but that was fine. They had plenty of time.

“That’s right, and I knew how stubborn you were. It wasn’t going to be easy to get you to stay away from me...so I had to take desperate measures. I was going to leave Homra regardless of what happened, so I ended up using it to my advantage. I knew how much pride you had in that damn clan, how much respect you had for that lazy ass king...so I used all of that to hurt you to the point where you would hate me. However, I didn’t expect you to take the turn you did. I expected you to use what I did as a fuel for hatred toward me, but instead you crumbled, you broke down and let everything get to you. I thought that what I did had ended up working, if they knew how much I had hurt you then maybe they’d end up leaving you alone or something, but it turns out they were just waiting for the right moment. The moment where you were at your weakest point so you would be easier to apprehend. However, they didn’t expect me to continue to watch you from a distance.” Shaking his head slightly, Fushimi had paused once again to allow Yata time to catch up. 

“Saruhiko, if everything you’re telling me is true then why did you go so far? Why did you have to hurt me that badly when you could have just told me what was going on?” Yata clenched his own fists. He still couldn’t tell if Fushimi was actually telling the truth or not. He didn’t know what to believe at this point. 

“I couldn’t tell you. It was too dangerous, that was why I had to do what I did. I told you, I was hoping that would turn into fueled hatred but instead you ended up spirling into a pit of depression… I wanted you to hate me because…” He didn’t know if he could actually say his next couple of words. The main reason he wanted Yata to hate him was for a pretty selfish reason, but he had already come this far so there was no point in keeping it a secret. 

“Because…?” Yata asked after Fushimi had been silent for several minutes. Their conversation had already come this far, it would be pointless to stop now, especially when he was finally getting some kind of answers out of the raven. 

“...I want you to be the one to kill me if I ever get captured by that Pink Clan… I’d rather die by your hand than have to live my life as some mindless puppet, but I also know that asking such a thing of you is beyond selfish, that’s why I kept my distance for so long. I thought that if I did that, they would leave you alone and I could continue to avoid them, then the day would never come…” Fushimi finally looked away from Yata’s face, his gaze falling to the sheets that covered them. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep running from them… They’re going to succeed in catching me eventually, with or without you in their possession. Each day that passes, my sanity slowly slips away, giving them more to work with. I wish I would have told you about this sooner, maybe then it wouldn’t be so hopeless...but I guess now is better than not at all. So Misaki…” Once again Fushimi paused, only to once again meet Yata’s gaze. “Can I count on you to be the one to kill me if the time comes?”

That request...as much as Yata hated Fushimi for causing him so much pain in the past, he could never bring himself to fully hate the boy beside him. Deep down he knew Fushimi wouldn’t have done any of this without a damn good reason, but to find out all this information with the possibility of such little time left… Yata honestly didn’t know how to process this. If the time ever came, could he really be the one to end Fushimi’s life? Or would his heart get the best of him…? The very thought of being the one to end Fushimi’s life, it caused his chest to ache slightly. 

“Misaki.” Fushimi’s gentle voice hit Yata’s ears, causing the omega to snap himself out of his thoughts. He must have been silent for longer than he originally thought. That must have shown the raven just how unsure he was. 

“I know it’s a heavy burden to put on your shoulders, but you’re the one I want to lose my life to if I ever have to die. You were my best friend...you practically forced your way into my life, put all your trust in me, only to have me turn around and break you down...but the entire time we were separated, I never stopped thinking about you.” A small smile formed on the alpha male’s face as he brought a hand up to gently rest it against Yata’s cheek. “Seeing you again three months ago, feeling that hatred toward me...it did hurt but it was what I asked for. Now I’m asking such a selfish thing from you because your hand is the only one I would ever want to die by.”

“Saruhiko… I don’t know if I can actually kill you if I ever had to… After our last encounter, everything has just been completely unclear and even after you told me all of this...how do I know you’re not lying to me?” Yata had every reason to be skeptical about the information Fushimi had told him. This guy had given the omega no reason to trust him, even if Fushimi had been the one to save his life more than once. Everything was so sudden, so confusing. As much as Yata wanted to believe that Fushimi was telling him the truth, he found that he couldn’t wrap his head around it all. 

“I had a feeling you would be hesitant to believe me, and that’s completely fine. I haven’t done anything to earn your trust. You have every right to hesitate to believe me, but I swear to you I’m not lying. Everything I explained to you is true. They’ve been after me ever since Sophomore year, and I separated myself from you to keep them from using you as any form of blackmail. I had no idea if they would hurt you or not if they ever did capture you...and I know I wouldn’t be able to save you from them. They’d probably use me against you, which is something I want to avoid. Misaki, I’m begging you…” Fushimi clenched his fist tightly before he decided to pull the smaller boy to his chest, holding him rather tightly. “Please be the one to set me free if they ever get a hold of me… Pierce me right through the heart…” 

At this point, Yata was at a loss. He didn’t pull himself away when Fushimi pulled him closer, instead he pressed himself against the raven, burying his face into the other’s slightly exposed chest. He had noticed his clothes had been replaced with a white colored robe, meaning Fushimi must have changed his clothes for him. Normally the very thought of that would have pissed him off, but in that moment he could honestly care less. For the first time in so long, Yata felt like he was in the presence of the Saruhiko he once knew. The one who wouldn’t even dream of hurting him, who only wanted to protect him. It was at that moment, Yata found himself missing the old days when he would always cling on Fushimi. The two of them had been inseparable for the longest time, only to have all of this happen. He knew after tonight, the two of them would probably be separated again for who knows how long. After several minutes of silence, Yata finally lifted his head so he could look Fushimi in the eyes. To his surprise, they didn’t look as cold as they normally did. Instead, they looked rather gentle, filled with concern, maybe even a bit of sadness. 

“Saruhiko…” Yata spoke softly as he brought his hand up to gently rest it against one of the raven’s cheeks. His other hand slid under the open part of the robe, only to rest against a certain burn mark that scratched out the Homra insignia that was once proudly displayed on the other. They had them on the same side, in the exact same place. The two of them had decided to do that as a sign of their friendship, only to have Fushimi burn the mark right before his very eyes. Remembering that caused the smaller male’s chest to ache slightly, but not nearly as bad as being asked to be the one to end Fushimi’s life if the time ever came. 

“Misaki…” Fushimi sighed quietly, making the bold move to pull Yata into his lap. Now the omega sat with a leg on each side of the raven, in a straddling position. Yata couldn’t stop his cheeks from turning a dark shade of red, knowing that the only thing separating them were the robes the two of them had been wearing. 

“Right now...I don’t want to think about any of that. I don’t want to think about the past, I don’t want to think about your request… I just want to enjoy this moment. Right now, I feel like I’m in the presence of the you I remember, the one I never wanted to be separated from. Even if it’s all a lie, even if it’s just a sweet nightmare…” Yata’s voice had started to crack slightly. He could feel his eyes starting to burn, causing him to quickly look downward. He didn’t want to cry in front of Fushimi, but at this rate he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. 

“I think that’s something we can manage, my dear Misaki. There’s no need to start crying on me now.” Fushimi smiled gently, bringing a hand up to grasp onto the omega’s chin. He slowly brought the other’s face up so that they were once again looking each other in the eyes. Sure enough, Yata had a few tears running down his cheeks, but the raven used his other hand to quickly wipe the tears away. Seeing Yata starting to cry caused his own chest to start to ache. It made him realize just how much he had damaged the other, damage he was sure couldn’t be repaired. Sighing softly, Fushimi leaned his face a bit closer, stopping when the two of them were only inches apart. 

“Tonight will just be the two of us. No thinking about the past, or what the future may hold for us. I will make sure this night will be at least one good memory you can have with me. How does that sound?” Fushimi’s tone was about as gentle as the look in his eyes, a look Yata hadn’t seen in so very long. It felt like a relief to see that familiar look once again. 

“That...sounds really nice…” Yata’s voice was just barely above a whisper. His body was slowly starting to tremble in Fushimi’s hold. He was scared, that much he knew but he also knew he didn’t want to pull himself away from the alpha male. Instead, he leaned himself closer and lightly brushed his lips against the raven’s. 

“I promise you won’t regret this night, Misaki.” Fushimi smiled one last time before he finally closed the gap between the two of them. 

~~I'm wondering why do all the monsters come out at night?  
Why do we sleep where we want to hide?  
Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you fuck up my life?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey all! Chapter Thirteen is finally finished! I'm sure you can tell by the way this chapter left off, but next chapter is going to be a Lemon chapter, meaning it will probably take me a little more time to get it finished. Smutty chapters tend to take me a bit longer to do, and for that I do apologize, but I promise to get it done as soon as possible! Honestly, I got so many feels writing this chapter T-T The feels were definitely strong here. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I'll do my best to update again as soon as possible! See you guys next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((As the last chapter stated, this chapter contains male x male content. This took me at least four freaking days to complete and it is by far the longest chapter in this story. It will probably be the longest chapter ^^" Anyways, proceed with caution when reading! Thank you guys for all the support!
> 
> Chapter Start in....
> 
> 3
> 
> 2
> 
> 1...))

The moment the gap had closed between the two of them, Yata’s mind had gone completely blank. His arms slowly moved to where they were locked around the raven’s neck as he returned the gentle kiss that had been placed on him. Fushimi’s arms had made their way around the omega’s slender waist once again, pulling him closer, if that were even possible. This kiss had been different from the one they shared three months ago. The one from back then had felt like it was more of a tease than anything else, but this one...Yata could feel the gentle passion behind it. It was enough to cause him to melt against the raven. 

Slowly, one of Fushimi’s hands made its way down to Yata’s exposed upper thigh. He squeezed it gently, earning a soft groan from the other. He knew damn well that Yata was inexperienced in anything involving intimacy, which made this experience even better for Fushimi. It would give him the opportunity to discover all of the omega’s sweet spots, spots that would render him helpless. Such a thought sent heat rushing to the raven’s lower regions. The very thought of the omega squirming under him with a flustered face was enough to arouse him. He also knew tonight would be the only time he would ever get to see Yata in such a weakened state, face flustered, completely at his mercy. 

Soon Fushimi broke away from the kiss, only to place his lips on Yata’s jawline, He started to leave a soft trail of kisses along the other’s jaw, slowly making his way down to the more sensitive area on the omega’s neck. Soft whimpers escaped from the omega’s throat, his arms tightening around Fushimi’s neck as he tilted his head to the side to give the other more room. While his lips continued to work on Yata’s neck, the hand that had been placed on his thigh slowly slid upward, making its way toward the omega’s backside. He squeezed the other gently, earning another adorable sound. Such sounds were like music to his ears, though he knew Yata was still trying like hell to hold them down. Fushimi knew it wasn’t going to be easy to get Yata to fully let himself go, but the raven did enjoy a challenge. 

“Come on, Misaki~ Don’t hold that pretty voice down…” Fushimi mumbled against the other’s neck. He then parted his lips, lightly biting into the omega’s shoulder. The sudden bite got a surprised gasp to escape from the back of Yata’s throat, leaving him with his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“S-shut up…” Yata muttered quietly. The tone of his voice made it perfectly clear that Fushimi was indeed getting to the other. Through the fabric of the robes they were wearing, he could feel a certain bulge rubbing against his own covered crotch. He hadn’t even noticed that Yata was getting so worked up just from the kissing and small squeezes alone. 

“Oh? And what’s happening down here~” Fushimi hummed playfully before he slid Yata back slightly, just enough to where he could untie the robe in one swift movement. As soon as the robe fell open, Fushimi took in a sharp breath. Sure he had undressed the chestnut haired male earlier to get him into this robe, but his eyes hadn’t lingered on Yata’s body then. Now he was able to fully take in the sight of the other’s form. He could see a decent amount of scarring from where Yata had crashed his skateboard in the past, along with some marks from when he had been attacked by the Pink Clan. His form still looked slightly underweight, but it was nothing serious. On the left side of his collarbone was a familiar insignia, one he had in the exact same place. The only difference was the fact that Yata’s was still in perfect condition while his own was scarred over from when he burnt it. Sighing to himself, Fushimi leaned in and started pressing small kisses to Yata’s exposed chest. The omega truly was beautiful, and was his. Growling posessively, the raven moved his lips to one of the pink buds on Yata’s chest. He wrapped his mouth around it instantly, causing Yata to let out a much louder sound than before. Perfect. 

“S-Saru…” Yata whimpered softly, his hazel eyes closing tightly. While Fushimi’s mouth continued to violate one of his nipples, the other one was soon being messed with and pinched by the raven’s thumb and index finger. 

Hearing his name rolling off of Yata’s lips like that caused his clothed member to throb slightly. Oh how he wanted to hear it again, only louder. For the next several minutes, Fushimi continued his attack on both of Yata’s nipples, only to pull himself away once they were both hard, leaving Yata’s body trembling slightly. 

“Hmm...Seems I’ve already discovered a couple of the spots that really get you going. My Misaki...you’re so beautiful when you’re all flustered like that.” Fushimi smiled slightly as his eyes scanned over Yata’s dark red face. He knew all this teasing had to be driving the omega completely insane, but that was all part of the fun. The raven’s smile never faded as he brought his hand up to lightly grasp onto Yata’s hardened length. He felt the smaller male flinch slightly, feeling his body shaking a bit harder than before. He was sure it was from anticipation, maybe a bit from being nervous as well. 

“H-hey...don’t mess with that…” Yata spoke softly. He was already a complete mess thanks to the alpha male. His body was left craving more of Fushimi’s touch, yet they had only been at this for maybe ten or so minutes. He couldn’t believe how fast his body was turning on him. 

“Oh Misaki, don’t fight it. You know I only want to make you feel good~ I want to see all those adorable faces I know you can make. I want to see you trembling with pleasure underneath me, begging me for more.” Fushimi spoke in a low, seductive tone as he ran his thumb over the tip of Yata’s member, smearing the clear liquid that had started to drip down it. The motion got Yata to let out an actual moan that time, though it was quiet, it was still beautiful. 

“S-stop toying with my damn body… It isn’t fair that I’m the only one so exposed…” Yata growled, finally opening his eyes so that he could look at Fushimi’s face. To his surprise, the raven seemed to be just as flustered as he was. He never thought he would see such an expression on Fushimi’s face, but it was adorable. 

“If that’s how you feel…” Fushimi pulled his hands away from Yata’s body completely and leaned himself back against the pillows. “Then feel free to start exploring.” 

Yata sat there for a moment, a confused expression plastered on his face. Had Fushimi really just told him he could start exploring? He hesitated for a moment before deciding to slip the robe off of his own body, leaving him completely undressed. After he had tossed it to the side, he slowly brought his hands up so he could untie the one Fushimi had been wearing. One the robe fell open, Yata felt his face grow even warmer than before. This was the first time he had seen Fushimi without any clothes on, and if he were to be honest, the sight was even better than he could have imagined. The raven had always been more on the thin side, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t fit. His pale skin looked completely flawless, aside from the one thing that pained Yata to look at. The burned part of the raven’s collarbone, where traces of the Homra insignia could still be seen. He remembered the day Fushimi had done that...the image was practically burned into his memory.

As Yata’s eyes continued to wander downward, he had to stop and stare when they landed on a certain area. Fushimi was not small by any means. The sight of the raven’s arousal sent a chill down Yata’s spine, but he found himself unable to look away from it. After several minutes, his eyes returned to Fushimi’s face. The raven was still grinning, his head resting against his hand as he watched Yata look him over. He then used his free hand to slide the small boy a bit closer until their members were pressing against each other. 

“Come on, Misaki~ There’s no need for you to look worried or anything.” Fushimi spoke quietly before he started to lightly grind his hips against Yata’s. The feeling sent a shock down the smaller male’s back, causing him to cry out even louder than before. He suddenly fell forward, laying himself on top of Fushimi’s chest, his hands clenched into fists as he started to move his own hips to match with Fushimi’s movements. The omega’s movements had surprised the raven, but it didn’t stop him from bringing his other hand down so that he could grasp Yata’s waist with both hands. The two of them continued to grind against each other for several minutes, both of them groaning and panting due to the friction between their lower halves. 

“Saru...I feel like I’m about to…” Yata couldn’t finish his sentence because his words had gotten Fushimi to stop moving them all together. He even firmly held Yata in place so the other couldn’t continue his moments. He heard the smaller male whine softly, only to chuckle and shake his head. He was getting too close as well, and this was not how he wanted either of them to finish. 

“Bare with me, my dear Misaki.” Fushimi smiled and gave Yata a gentle kiss on the cheek before he flipped the two of them over, placing Yata on his back while he hovered over the smaller form. From this angle Yata looked even more adorable than he already was, especially with such a flustered face, along with a rather needy looking expression. Smiling a bit more, Fushimi lifted himself onto his knees so he could shrug off his own robe, only to toss it off somewhere before he returned to his previous position of hovering over the smaller male. The raven knew it would be rather cruel to keep Yata waiting much longer, but he wanted to avoid hurting the other as much as possible. 

“You’ll need to wait just a little bit longer… I will try to make this next part quick.” Fushimi brought his face down, kissing Yata lightly on the cheek before he brought three of his fingers to his mouth, coating them with saliva. His gaze never left Yata’s face as he soon removed his fingers and brought them down to the smaller male’s tight entrance. After a moment of hesitation, Fushimi slowly inserted one of his fingers into the other, causing Yata to let out a small hiss of pain. The smaller male clenched his jaw tightly as the raven started to thrust his finger inside the other. 

“Misaki, sweetness you need to try and relax. If you don’t it will only hurt more…” Fushimi spoke in a gentle tone as he brought his other hand up to gently stroke Yata’s chestnut colored locks of hair. The gentle motion helped the omega relax enough for Fushimi to slide a second finger inside, thrusting them both at a slow pace to allow the other time to adjust. Soon Yata’s hips were slowly rocking against the raven’s fingers while soft moans were escaping the back of his throat. The sounds were rather embarrassing, but Yata had gotten too lost in the feeling to really care. 

A third finger finally slipped inside Yata’s stretched entrance. Yata’s cried out a bit louder, only to start moving his hips a bit faster against the slim digits that were still slowly stretching him out. The omega’s face was covered in a dark shade of red while his body started to tremble underneath the raven. His reactions were better than Fushimi could have possibly imagined. He found himself craving more. He wanted to see everything Yata had to show him. Once Fushimi was sure that Yata had been stretched enough, he slowly removed his fingers, earning a displeased whine from the omega beneath him. The raven couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. Yata really did seem more needy than he had been letting on. It would be cruel to make his dear Misaki wait any longer. 

“Misaki… Try to relax for me.” Fushimi’s gentle voice was suddenly right next to Yata’s ear. The smaller male slowly opened his eyes, only to see the raven leaning over him with a surprisingly gentle expression on his face. Seeing such an expression got Yata to smile slightly. Slowly the chestnut haired male brought a hand up, resting it against Fushmi’s cheek. 

“I’m fine, Saruhiko… You can continue…” Yata’s own voice was rather soft, almost fragile. This was of him that he never planned on letting anyone see. In this position, he was weaker, and much more vulnerable. Both of those were things the smaller omega never liked feeling, especially in front of someone like Fushimi, but tonight was different. Yata soon placed his arms around Fushimi’s neck while his legs wrapped themselves around the other’s waist, pulling him a bit closer. 

Once he felt Yata pulling him closer, Fushimi took in a small breath. The raven then brought his lips back down to the chestnut haired male, kissing him gently in order to distract him. As soon as Yata kissed him back, Fushimi thrusted his hips forward, slowly easing himself into the smaller male’s tight entrance. Yata let out a pained gasp, feeling his inner walls being even more stretched than before. His hold on Fushimi tightened a bit more, his body trembled harder as well. Slowly Fushimi pulled his lips away from Yata’s, only to place gentle kisses along the smaller male’s cheeks and down his neck. Soon, Fushimi had fully entered the trembling male beneath him. He waited patiently for Yata to adjust to the unfamiliar feeling, though it definitely wasn’t easy. Yata’s walls were squeezing his length tightly, causing him to let out a small groan. 

“Misaki...a-are you alright…?” Fushimi asked, moving his face back so he could get a glance at Yata’s face. It looked like a small amount of tears were starting to form around the edges of Yata’s tightly closed eyes. His face was flushed red, holding a pained expression as well. Shaking his head slightly, Fushimi brought his hand up, gently wiping away any stray tears with his thumb.

“D-don’t just lay there, Saru…” Yata panted out softly. “I told you, I’m fine...you can move…” His hazel colored eyes finally opened, allowing him to see that Fushimi’s face was also a bit on the red side. Not only that, but his usual cold blue eyes were different...they held a much more gentle expression, one that was actually filled with love instead of hatred. This was the expression Yata wanted to remember. The one that reminded him of his best friend. Ever since that day, Yata could only remember the slightly twisted expression of the person who betrayed him all those years ago, so this was a nice change, one that wouldn’t haunt his dreams. 

The raven nodded his head slightly at Yata’s words. He was still nervous about possibly hurting the other, but his patience was running out. Without waiting any longer, Fushimi pulled his hips back about half way before thrusting forward once again. That small movement allowed the raven to set a decent pace for the two of them to start with, slow yet slightly rough. Yata moved his face forward to bury it in Fushimi’s shoulder as he started to let out soft cries each time the raven moved. Fushimi’s own arm had Yata wrapped in a tight, protective embrace. One arm was wrapped around the omega’s shoulders, with his hand resting on the back of his head, while the other had a firm hold on Yata’s slender waist. In this position, it made Fushimi realize just how small Yata was, just how perfectly he was able to hold onto him. 

“S-Saru…” Yata’s voice hit his ears. A voice that was filled with pleasure yet still sounded slightly pained. The omega must not have been fully adjusted yet, but that didn’t stop the raven from picking up his speed. Slow yet rough thrusts started to come at a much faster pace than before, causing Yata to let out much louder sounds. They were like music to his ears, and only for his ears. Only he would be the one to see Yata like this. Speaking of seeing Yata, he realized he couldn’t see the omega’s face with it buried in his shoulder like that. Humming softly, Fushimi slowly moved himself to the point where Yata had no choice but to release his hold on his neck. As soon as his head fell back against the pillows, Fushimi felt his length throb slightly. 

“Oh Misaki… Look at you.” Fushimi smiled lightly, his eyes scanning over Yata’s face. The dark shade of red truly looked beautiful on the omega. That and the mixture of pain and pleasure, his hazel eyes half closed, and his mouth hanging open slightly. Not to mention both of his arms were now resting on each side of his head. 

“S-shut up…” Yata went to turn his face to the side, only to have it caught by Fushimi’s hand. While keeping a firm grasp on the smaller male’s chin, Fushimi started to thrust his hips harder than before, causing Yata to close his eyes tightly as a loud cry escaped from the back of his throat. These expressions...Fushimi couldn’t get over just how perfect they were. 

“You’re so...beautiful…” The raven mumbled as he started to pick up his thrusting once again. Each time Yata felt Fushimi’s hips slamming into his own, he was unable to hold down any kind of sounds. At this point he could care less about how embarrassing they were, or how vulnerable he looked. He had become too lost in the pleasure he had been receiving each time Fushimi thrusted into him. 

“I-I said...shut-” Yata’s sentence was cut off by a loud cry of pleasure when he felt Fushimi slam into a certain bundle of nerves. That hit had been enough to cause him to see stars and had him trembling once again. “D-do that again…” 

Fushimi smirked lightly. Yata’s reaction had told him he found exactly what he had been looking for. Now he knew exactly where to aim to get Yata to go over the edge. Once the raven had adjusted his angle, he started thrusting into the omega once again, only this time his movements were a lot harder than before. Each thrust landed in that specific spot, causing Yata to scream out in pure ecstasy. Fushimi’s eyes never left the figure beneath him. He didn’t want to miss a single moment, a single expression. He felt that if he missed anything, he wouldn’t end up getting another chance, though the odds of another chance were slim enough. 

The raven’s own soft groans started to escape from the back of his throat while Yata’s beautiful moans continued to fill his ears, nearly sending him over the edge. However, there was one more thing he wanted to do before he finished. As he continued his assault on Yata’s prostate, the raven brought his face down to a spot right between Yata’s neck and shoulder. Parting his lips, Fushimi started to lightly run his tongue across the sensitive area. The omega’s arms instantly wrapped around the raven’s neck once he had gotten close enough, meanwhile one of Fushimi’s hands came down and grasped onto Yata’s throbbing length. He moved his hand along the sensitive area, using his thumb to smear the transparent liquid across the tip. As he continued to roughly jerk the omega off, he started thrusting his hips as roughly as possible, low growls escaped from the back of his throat as well. 

Yata’s own hips continued to move at the same pace as Fushimi’s. His head had tilted to the side to give the raven more room on his neck. With the other jerking him off and slamming into him like he was, Yata could feel that his end was coming soon. His inner walls started to tighten around Fushimi’s member, making it a bit harder for the other to move. He could feel his stomach starting to tighten up as well. His nails once again sank into the raven’s shoulders, leaving dark red marks along his pale colored skin. 

“H-ha...Saru…I’m gonna…~” Yata’s voice was once again cut off by his own cries of pleasure. His release suddenly hit him, causing his vision to blur slightly. Warm, white liquid suddenly shot from his length, coating their stomachs and Fushimi’s hand. His inner walls clenched even tighter around Fushimi’s own length, but that didn’t stop the other from harshly slamming his hips into Yata’s prostate while still jerking him off. After a couple more thrusts, Fushimi’s teeth sank deeply into Yata’s pale neck, his own release following shortly after. Feeling warm liquid filling his insides, along with the sharp pain in his neck caused Yata to moan loudly, his mind going completely blank. 

After a few moments, Fushimi’s thrusts finally came to a stop and he released Yata’s neck from the grasp of his teeth. Both were panting hard as Fushimi collapsed on top of Yata’s small form in exhaustion. Yata’s arms were still weakly wrapped around Fushimi’s neck, not wanting to let go just yet. They continued to lay together in silence. The only sound was the sound of both of them panting in exhaustion. Yata was sure he would be sore in the morning, but that detail didn’t matter right now. What mattered was the sudden throbbing in his neck. 

“S-Saru...did you…” Yata couldn’t finish his question. He didn’t need to because the answer was already painfully obvious.

“Sorry, Misaki… I couldn’t resist… I’ve wanted you to be mine for so long, I guess I just lost it and marked you…” Fushimi sighed a bit as he carefully removed himself from Yata, only to collapse right beside the other. He knew it had been a foolish thing to do, but he wanted his mark on Yata, regardless of the consequences. He knew if he died, that mark would mean nothing to any other alphas who may want to claim Yata as their own, but for now it meant no one else could touch his Misaki. 

“You damn idiot…” Yata sighed softly as he rolled onto his side so he could curl up beside Fushimi. He wasn’t too upset about the mark on his neck. If anything, he was glad it was Fushimi’s and not some random alpha. The raven let out a small chuckle as he pulled the blanket around both of them before embracing Yata’s small form once again.

“I’m your idiot, Misaki… Now get some rest.” Fushimi hummed softly, bringing his hand up so he could gently run his fingers through Yata’s chestnut colored hair. 

It didn’t take long for Yata to end up passing out in Fushimi’s hold. His head was resting against the other’s bare chest, while the rest of his body was snuggled as closely as possible. Fushimi on the other hand, didn’t fall asleep right away. He was too distracted by having Yata in his hold, and about what may happen to them in the near future. Now that he had marked Yata, he was sure it would be even harder for the smaller male to kill him if the time ever came. He really had been stupid for doing such a thing, but now he could enjoy the small amount of time he had knowing that Yata was his mate, and only his mate.

“Misaki… I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I regret nothing! *crawls under a rock and hides* Nothing at all! Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys in the next update! Have an awesome day/afternoon/evening!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	15. Fifteen

A soft groan escaped from Yata as he slowly opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the sunlight that was shining through the curtains of the room he was in. Where the hell was he…? Oh that’s right. Fushimi had brought him back to a hotel, told him everything that had happened and then they ended up… The very thought had Yata bolt up into a sitting position, though he regretted it instantly as a massive amount of pain shot through his lower back. The omega let out a sharp cry, disturbing the person who had been sleeping peacefully beside him.

“Misaki…” Fushimi groaned out before putting his arms around Yata’s body and pulling him back down. “Don’t move around so much…”

“Gah! Saru!” Yata exclaimed, only for his protests to be muffled due to his face being shoved against Fushimi’s bare chest. His cheeks instantly turned red as he realized just how they were laying. It made it worse to know that neither of them were wearing anything under the blanket.

“Hush...you don’t need to be so loud, especially in the morning…” Fushimi sounded rather annoyed and still a bit on the tired side, but he didn’t release his hold on the omega beside him. Instead, he tightened his grasp and pulled the other as close as possible. 

“Yeah but…” Yata managed to tilt his head back enough so he could get a view of Fushimi’s face. Sure enough, the raven’s eyes were still closed. At some point in the night his glasses had come off, and his hair looked slightly messy. Yata hadn’t seen Fushimi look this peaceful in...well he didn’t know how long. Sighing quietly, the chestnut haired male brought one of his hands up to gently rest it against his friend’s cheek. Wait...they were more than friends now, weren’t they? He remembered that something else had happened last night, something that had him bringing his other hand up to rest just between his neck and shoulder on the left side of his body, right above his Homra insignia. 

“I forgot how annoying you can be in the mornings, you know.” Fushimi let out an irritated sigh as he finally opened his eyes, only to see Yata’s hand over that certain spot on his neck. That’s right...he remembered sinking his teeth into that specific spot, claiming Yata as his own. That really had been selfish on his part, especially after what he had asked the omega to do if the time ever came for it. 

“Sorry… When I remembered everything that happened last night, it freaked me out a little… I didn’t mean to wake you up this time.” Yata returned his head to its previous position on Fushimi’s chest and sighed quietly. He had no idea how he was going to make it back to Homra today, or how he was going to explain the mark. 

“Oh, Misaki…” Fushimi couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on his face. He had almost forgotten just how cute the smaller male could be, but of course he decided against saying that out loud. He’d rather not ruin the moment by making Yata angry. “Honestly, if it’s you waking me up, then I don’t mind it so much.” 

Back before the two of them had joined Homra, they shared an apartment together for a short period of time. Fushimi would often be up almost all night on his computer, only to go to bed and be woken up a few hours later by an innocent, energetic young boy. As much as he hated being woken up on such little sleep, he never had been able to be mad at Yata for doing those things. Maybe it was because whenever he would open his eyes, he would be greeted by those bright eyes and wide smile, two things he could never get tired of seeing.

“Hey Saru…” Yata’s voice suddenly interrupted Fushimi’s thoughts. The raven glanced down curiously, only to find Yata looking up at him with those same wide eyes he was just remembering. Seeing them again, it made Fushimi’s heart race. His precious Misaki...giving him that look he never thought he would see again. It was even better than the memories. 

“What is it?” Fushimi asked as he moved one of his hands up to gently run his fingers through Yata’s messy hair. 

“...Do we really have to part today…? Or...do you think we could just hide out here?” Yata’s cheeks had turned a dark shade of red as he asked that question. He knew they needed to return to their clans to inform everyone that they were actually alive, but at the same time Yata found that he wasn’t ready to part with Fushimi just yet. He wasn’t ready to go back to the two of them being in separate clans, nor was he ready for the raven to start avoiding him again just to keep him safe from that Pink Clan. Just one entire day with the Saruhiko he remembered, that was all he wanted at that moment. 

“You want to hide out here with me? Aw, Misaki that’s so cute.” Fushimi chuckled quietly. He had actually been surprised to hear Yata ask such a thing. Maybe he was just being clingy because he was freshly claimed, or maybe he really wanted them to spend just one day together. Either way, seeing that face, Fushimi found it practically impossible to say no. After thinking it over for a few minutes, the raven slowly released Yata from his hold so he could fully sit himself up. They were pretty far out in the city, so it would be harder for that obnoxious clan to track them down...but there was still a small chance they could be found. Still for Yata, he decided it was worth the small risk. 

“It’s a yes or no question you know. You don’t have to get all sappy about it.” Yata rolled his eyes and sat up as well, this time more carefully so he wouldn’t hurt his back again. “So...what do you say?” 

“I don’t really mind spending an entire day with you… However, we should at least call our Kings and tell them we’re alive. After that, we can decide on what we want to do.” Fushimi leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on Yata’s forehead before he turned toward the bedside table and picked up both of their phones. Once he had dialed Munakata’s number and placed the phone to his ear, it only rang twice before someone picked up the phone. However, it wasn’t the voice he had been expecting to hear. 

“What?” The voice was deeper, much more irritated and of course, just a one word answer. This definitely wasn’t Munakata, but a different voice Fushimi knew really well.

“The hell? Mikoto why do you have my Captain's phone?” Fushimi asked, sounding rather surprised. He gave Yata a sideways glance, seeing the other looked just as surprised. After removing the phone from his ear, he put it on speaker that way Yata could hear, and even talk as well. 

“Oh, it’s you Fushimi. Please tell me you actually have Yata there as well. Reisi and I couldn’t find you two last night.” Mikoto spoke in a rather unamused tone, almost sounding bored. 

“Yeah I have him, but that doesn’t answer my question as to why you have the Captain's phone. Also you weren’t supposed to find us last night. No one was and no one did.” Fushimi huffed softly, obviously not too thrilled at the fact that he was talking to his previous King instead of his current one. 

“If you have to ask that question then you must not be as smart as you seem.” Mikoto chuckled lowly. “Also I know you have me on speaker phone. Oi, Yata. Do we have to come find you or are you alright?” 

“I’m fine...there’s no reason to worry.” Yata spoke in a rather quiet tone. He knew why Mikoto was asking such a question, but for now the Red King didn’t need to worry. “Listen boss, we’re going to stay hidden for the rest of the day. I probably won’t come back to Homra until sometime tomorrow.”

“Mikoto, what the hell are you doing on my phone?” Munakata’s voice was suddenly heard on the other end of the line, followed by a soft grunt. Mikoto must have gotten smacked or something. “Fushimi, is that you?” 

“Yes, Captain… It’s me, along with Misaki.” Fushimi had a bit of a disturbed look on his face, almost as if he had figured out exactly why those two were in the same room. “As he said, the two of us plan on staying hidden for the rest of today. We’ll return sometime tomorrow.” 

“I’d ask for a better explanation, but I don’t think I need one.” Munakata chuckled slightly. “Oh I wish you could see just how pissed off Mikoto looks right now. I think we both know exactly what happened and I can tell he isn’t thrilled.” 

“You’re damn right I’m not thrilled, Reisi! Look here you little shit, if you do anything stupid to cause Yata anymore pain, you’re going to get your little ass beaten!” Mikoto growled, only to get Munakata chuckling a bit louder. Fushimi was unphased by the threat, but Yata looked like he was a little worried. 

“You mean more pain that he’s already physically in?” Fushimi grinned slightly, knowing damn well that he was in fact playing with fire by using those words. “Well now, do you honestly have any room to talk? I don’t think so.” 

“Hey, Saru...don’t make Mikoto angry…” Yata spoke in a concerned tone, but Fushimi only ruffled his hair. “Everything’s fine boss. Nothing is going to happen.”

“From the way it sounds, something already did happen. I swear on my fucking life, if you didn’t use any kind of protection, I will strangle that little shit!” Mikoto growled loudly, only to be silenced with what sounded like a smack on the head. “Oi! Reisi what the hell!?”

“Shut up, you damn barbarian…” Munakata sighed in annoyance. “If you two don’t return by noon tomorrow, we’re going to come and track you down. I’m not too comfortable with letting you both stay out when someone is trying to capture you both, but I will also trust your abilities to watch each other and be safe. Contact me right away if something happens.” 

“Yes Captain….and also tell Mikoto that his threats don’t scare me…” Fushimi hummed softly, almost as if he were trying to come up with some smartass responce before hanging up the phone. “That reminds me… Regardless of both of you being alphas, I hope that you two were also on the safe side. Honestly, I never thought you of all people would be physically involved with such an animalistic man.”

“Who the fuck are you callin’ animalsitic!?” Mikoto was shouting on the other end of the phone again. Munakata must have had them on speaker as well. “Don’t go giving us that kind of talk! You two are the ones who need it because of the fact that Yata’s an omega!”

“Mikoto, I told you to shut the hell up.” Munakata groaned softly. “Also, Fushimi I don’t appreciate that remark, but I’ll let it slide. Don’t question who I decide to screw around with. Just do as Mikoto says and don’t hurt that boy again. Also, just be safe.” 

“Fine fine, we’ll be careful. I promise we’ll be back before noon tomorrow. You won’t have to track us down or anything.” Fushimi hummed softly, his eyes once again trailing toward Yata. To his surprise, the boy looked rather embarrassed about the entire conversation, but he found that to be adorable.

“Oi...Yata.” Mikoto spoke once more, earning the chestnut haired male’s attention. 

“Huh? What is it, boss?” Yata asked as he leaned himself closer to the phone.

“Just be careful. None of us want to see you hurting again. I trust your judgment.” Mikoto sounded rather concerned for the smaller male, but that only put a smile on Yata’s face. 

“You got it. I promise I’ll be careful. We’ll be careful.” Yata glanced toward Fushimi, only to see the raven nod in agreement. After a few more words were exchanged, Fushimi was finally able to hang up his phone, only to flop back against the pillows. That phone call had been way more exhausting than he thought it would be, plus he was still trying to process the fact that their Kings were...well that. 

“So um...those two are…” Yata rubbed the back of his head nervously. He had been just as surprised as Fushimi, but he had stayed silent about it until now. He never thought Mikoto would be one to make a move on the Blue King of all people.

“Apparently so… I did not see that one coming and honestly it’s a bit hard to process. I never thought the Captain would go for another alpha, let alone your animalistic boss.” Fushimi rubbed his eyes and let out a small huff. 

“Yeah? Well I never thought Mikoto would be into your stuck up boss.” Yata laughed softly as he crawled over and curled up beside Fushimi once again. Once he felt the raven’s arm around his waist, he glanced upward and smiled a bit. “Honestly, we should have figured something was going on the moment they started using each other’s first names. That’s something they would only do if they were close.”

“I guess you’re right. I never noticed it but hearing Mikoto using the Captain's name is rather odd. However, I suppose it doesn’t really matter. They seem to balance each other out, or at least they could balance each other out. Mikoto could teach the Captain to loosen up a bit more, while the Captain could help Mikoto become a little more responsible. Guess it isn’t a bad match even with the two of them being alphas.” Fushimi sighed quietly, only to roll onto his side so he could once again hold Yata to his chest. 

“You know, Mikoto will probably lose his shit when he finds out you marked me and you didn’t use protection… I won’t be able to save you from his rage.” Yata laughed quietly at the thought before blushing slightly. He hadn’t been in heat last night, but that didn’t mean the risk still wasn’t there. 

“We can deal with that when the time comes. For now, I just want to enjoy your company… Not as your enemy, but as your best friend, and now your mate.” Fushimi kept his gentle tone while he continued to hold Yata to his chest. 

Not long after that, the two of them went silent. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but rather a peaceful one. As they held each other tightly, Yata felt a bit of relief washing over his body. He knew this wouldn’t last for long, but the moment was perfect. He was lying here with the Saruhiko he had longed to see once again. The one he always looked at with wonder and curiosity...who he befriended back in middle school. This was the Saruhiko he had grown to love, and cherish. 

“Hey...Saruhiko.” Yata mumbled softly

“Yeah, what is it…?” Fushimi asked while his hands gently started to rub Yata’s lower back. 

“I...love you…” Yata felt his face starting to burn once again when those words left his mouth, but it had felt like the right time to say it. “I guess in a way...I’ve always loved you, even when you left me, I found that I could never stop thinking about you...and after last night and today I realized that the reason is because you mean more to me than anything…”

Hearing those words, Fushimi felt that his heart would jump from his chest. They were words he had been wanting to hear for many years now, even before he had to separate from Yata. He was sure after leaving the way he did, Yata would never come to have feelings for him, even after what they had done last night. However, to his surprise he had been wrong. He could tell when someone was lying, meaning he knew the smaller male’s words were sincere. Smiling to himself, Fushimi rolled the two of them carefully, pulling Yata on top of him and holding him by the waist. Now that they were face to face, looking each other in the eyes, Fushimi leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

“Misaki… I never thought I’d hear you say those words to me, especially after everything I’ve done. You have no idea just how much it means to know you have those feelings…” Smiling softly, Fushimi leaned in planting a small kiss on Yata’s lips before pulling himself back once again. 

“I didn’t think I would ever feel this way about you… I knew I was attached to you in middle school, clinging on you like there was no tomorrow, but I never thought it was because I had fallen for you...then after you left, I thought for sure those feelings were just a phase, but each day that passed, it only became more and more clear to me.” Yata paused and let out a small sigh. “Now I know...and I’m not afraid to say it to you, even though I probably should be…”

“Hm? You’re not afraid to say what, Misaki?” Fushimi asked in a playful tone. Of course he knew exactly what the words were, but he wanted to hear them again. 

“I love you, Saru…” Yata repeated those words again, this time a bit louder than before to ensure that Fushimi heard him.

“I love you too...Mi-sa-ki…” Fushimi had purposely used that teasing tone he knew Yata hated. He chuckled softly as he watched a pout form on the smaller male’s face. In that moment, it felt like nothing could ever go wrong. It was perfect in every way, shape, and form. However, while the two of them continued to enjoy their time alone, an unknown source had managed to track the two boys down, and now they were just waiting for the right moment to strike. 

Outside, standing on a nearby building, stood a man dressed in all black with long red hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail and green colored eyes that looked as if they would pierce through your soul. A small smirk formed on his face as he watched the hotel where his two targets were hiding out. Behind him, stood a group of at least ten, all dressed in black as well with pink auras surrounding them all. 

“...I’ve finally found you two…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hello everyone! Chapter fifteen is finally complete! Looks like things are about to start getting rough for Yata and Fushimi now. Will they be able to make it out? Or will the worst outcome happen? Guess we'll be finding that out soon! Also, did anyone else enjoy that phone call? I enjoyed typing it to be honest. ^^" Mikoto is so protective, and ohhh he will not be happy to see that mark on Yata! Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading! I'll try to update again as soon as possible! See you guys in the next update! Bye for now!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	16. Sixteen

The next morning came far too soon for both Yata and Fushimi. The two of them had spent the previous night watching movies, ordering room service and just enjoying each other’s company as if they were on some kind of honeymoon. They laughed, cuddled, and even did more intimate things with each other, things that had been rather embarrassing for Yata. The very thought of those things had Yata’s cheeks turning a dark shade of red as he stared up at the ceiling. Fushimi had gotten in the shower while Yata had still been asleep, so now he was awake and waiting for the other to come back out so he could go take one as well before heading back to Homra.

As far as Yata was concerned, yesterday had been more than perfect. It had felt like old times, when the two of them didn’t have any kind of care in the world. Unfortunately all good things had to come to an end eventually. Sighing softly, the omega sat himself up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He really didn’t want the two of them to part after yesterday and the night before that, but he knew they had to. When he heard the bathroom door open, the omega looked up just in time to see Fushimi coming out of the bathroom. He was already fully dressed and drying his hair with a towel, but he didn’t have his glasses on yet. Those were actually resting on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“Oh, Misaki you’re awake.” Fushimi sounded surprised when he saw Yata awake on the bed. He expected to have to forcefully wake up the omega or something.

“Yeah, I’m awake.” Yata smiled a bit as he got himself off the bed. He had yet to get himself dressed, but that didn’t really bother him at the moment. “You should have woken me up...I would have taken one with you.” 

“As nice as that sounds…” Fushimi paused as he finished walking over to the shorter male, only to pull him into a rather tight embrace. “I figured it was best to let you sleep after the last two nights we’ve had together.”

Yata blushed darkly as the memories of the two previous nights flooded his mind once again. Groaning softly, Yata pushed his face against Fushimi’s chest to hide the crimson color on his cheeks. Those two nights had given him even more of a disadvantage against Fushimi now...especially since he had seen, well everything. Those images wouldn’t be leaving him alone for a very long time, plus he had the mark on his neck now, showing that he had finally been claimed.

“Shut up, Saru…” Yata mumbled quietly before he pulled himself away from Fushimi’s embrace. “I’m going to go clean up so we can head back to our bosses. They wanted us back by noon, and I have to figure out a way to tell Mikoto that you fucking bit me… He’s going to fucking kill you.” 

“Ah-but the only person allowed to kill me is you, and you know that. Don’t worry, my dear Misaki.. I’m sure the Captain can keep Mikoto under control. Now go clean up. We’ll walk slowly once you’re done.” Fushimi grinned slightly as he placed a gentle kiss on Yata’s forehead. 

Yata groaned softly as he was finally released from Fushimi’s grasp, though he wished he could have stayed there a little longer. Once free, Yata stepped around the raven and made his way into the bathroom. Walking was still a bit of a pain, but he managed to do it without too much limping. As soon as the chestnut haired male shut the door, he leaned against it for a moment, allowing everything to replay in his mind once again. Everything that Fushimi had told him, everything they had done, and of course, that one request… 

‘I want you to be the one to kill me if I ever get captured by the Pink Clan…’

Those words, they echoed in Yata’s head over and over again. He didn’t know if he could do it...he didn’t want to do it, especially now that Fushimi had put a mark on him. The very thought of having to kill Fushimi if he ever needed to, it hurt him to think about. Sighing softly, Yata finally pushed himself away from the door and walked over to the shower. He needed to clear his head so he wouldn’t end up breaking down and sobbing. Once the water was on as hot as he could get it, the smaller male stepped into the shower, hissing softly as the water splashed onto his bare skin. 

While Yata was in the shower, Fushimi had sat himself down on the bed so he could scroll through his phone. From what he could tell, he didn’t have any missed calls or messages yet, so that was a relief. It was around 10:30 in the morning, meaning they had about an hour and a half to make it back before their Kings came and hunted them down. Sighing in irritation, Fushimi threw his phone to the side, only to pull one of his daggers out from the hidden part of his sleeve. He planned on giving it to Yata before they left because he knew the omega didn’t carry any kind of concealable weapon on him. This was also the weapon he wanted Yata to use if the time ever came to take his life. That reminded him, Yata had never fully given him an answer, though he didn’t expect to get one. Now that the smaller male was his mate, it would make killing him even harder, but he was sure Yata would come through and be able to do it. 

“Misaki… I feel terrible for putting such a burden on you, but in the end I know you’ll do the right thing.” Fushimi spoke softly to himself as he gripped the handle of the dagger rather tightly. At least now, he could die with no regrets, no lies, and knowing he loved Yata until the very end. 

After about twenty minutes, Yata finally emerged from the bathroom, now fully dressed with his chestnut colored hair still slightly dripping. He looked as if he had been trying hard not to cry or something, but Fushimi wasn’t surprised. He was honestly surprised Yata hadn’t broken down sooner than now. The raven got himself to his feet, instantly walking over to the smaller male so he could close the gap between the two of them. He didn’t waste any time embracing Yata once again in a tight hold. He wanted to let the smaller male know that everything was going to be alright, even if it didn’t seem like things would be. 

“Saruhiko…” Yata spoke softly as he returned the raven’s tight embrace. His voice sounded as if it were cracking, only causing Fushimi to embrace him even tighter.

“Misaki, it’s alright.” Fushimi sighed softly, bringing one hand up to run his fingers through Yata’s damp hair. He could feel the omega starting to tremble slightly in his hold. Life really had been cruel to both of them, in more ways than one. These last two nights had been the only time they had gotten to actually spend together in so many years, so it was difficult for them to part now. However, they didn’t have much of a choice. Fushimi was sure he could manage to sneak around from time to time and still see Yata, especially now that he was claimed. 

After several minutes, Fushimi finally had to release the smaller male from his embrace. As much as he wanted to stand there forever, he knew they couldn’t. They both had to get back home. Luckily, all they really had to grab was their phones. Yata had lost his bag during the attack yesterday, but he was sure Mikoto had snatched it up for him. As Yata started to make his way toward the door, a hand caught his wrist, causing him to look back curiously. Of course it had been Fushimi. The omega tilted his head slightly in confusion and was about to ask, but before he could, he felt something being pressed into his palm. When his eyes shifted down to see what he was being handed, the boy froze up slightly. It had been one of Fushimi’s daggers. That must have meant…

“...Why are you giving me this, Saru?” Yata asked with a slightly terrified tone. He quickly looked back to Fushimi’s face, seeing nothing but a small smile. Instead of answering right away, Yata found himself once again being embraced. 

“It’s just a precaution, Misaki… I know you don’t carry sharp objects on you. It’s always a much more...brutal weapon. You need to keep that on you though. I know you don’t want to think about it, but the time will probably come that it needs to be used. Please remember that, and do not hesitate.” His arms tightened slightly around the shorter male before he slowly pulled himself back. “Keep it in your sleeve or something. Somewhere it’s easily accessible, and never forget this… I love you.” 

Those words, at least the final three, had meant more to Yata than anything. The others caused nothing but a pain in his chest and in his head. He had already thought of this earlier, but now he was actually being handed a weapon to use against Fushimi if the time ever came. That was when he realized...he never answered Fushimi’s request. Did he even have an answer for the raven? He still didn’t know. Looking toward the ground, Yata turned back around to quickly wipe away the tears that had once again formed in his eyes. They really needed to go now. Any more delay would make them late. With the dagger tucked away in his sleeve, Yata glanced back at Fushimi once more, only to reach out and tightly grasp his hand. 

Together they both made their way out of the room that had given them the most perfect two nights they could have asked for. Once they left, they’d be forced to go back to the way they once were, but that was fine. Yata knew how Fushimi truly felt about him now, and in return he knew how he felt about the raven. Maybe this would end up working out for the two of them. It would probably be a struggle, but if they were strong enough they could get through it together. 

Soon, they found themselves standing outside the hotel, still hand in hand. Yata let out a small sigh and turned himself so that he was facing Fushimi. He had thought it over, and he felt that he was finally ready to give the raven some kind of an answer, even if it was a difficult one. Fushimi had noticed Yata turning to face him, and in return he did the same. The raven found his other hand being grasped tightly as well, yet Yata was still looking toward the ground. He had been figuring out how to perfectly word this. After letting out a small breath, he lifted his head to look into Fushimi’s blue colored eyes.

“Saruhiko… If the time ever does come, I’ll only kill you if it’s my absolute last resort. If I can, I will find a way to save you… If not, then I promise you will die by my hand, and only mine.” Those words, they had been nearly impossible to say, but the omega had managed to do so while maintaining eye contact with the raven. While his eyes said they could do it, his heart was telling him otherwise but the decision had already been made.

“Misaki, I-” Fushimi’s words were cut short by a blade that came flying through the air. It went directly between the two of them, only to bounce off the metal frame of the door behind them. Both boys turned to see where the dagger had come from, only for them both to freeze in their tracks. They found themselves completely surrounded. At least twenty people were there, one of which was recognized as Lucien. However, he wasn’t the man to be concerned about. In the very center of the group stood a man who was at least as big as Mikoto was, long red hair that was tied back in a messy ponytail, and green eyes that looked as if they were looking into one’s soul. A sickening grin slowly formed on the man’s face as he stepped forward, his gaze never leaving either of the boys in front of him.

“You two have really caused us a bunch of problems.” His voice was deep, terrifyingly deep. Such a tone caused Yata to shudder slightly while his grasp on Fushimi’s hands tightened a bit. “Both of you just come quietly. Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

“Misaki…” Fushimi’s voice hit Yata’s ears now, but before anything else could be said, the man had lunged himself forward at lightning speed, delivering powerful punches to both Yata and Fushimi. This man was strong, that much was obvious. One punch had Yata on the ground, out cold. Fushimi on the other hand, somehow remained conscious, but just barely. 

“Misaki!” Fushimi exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear and concern. Growling lowly, he turned his attention to his attacker. “You bastard!” 

“This could have all been avoided if you had just joined us all those years ago. You’ve brought this on yourself.” The red head chuckled softly as he threw Yata’s unconscious form over to Lucien. He then looked back at Fushimi, his smirk never fading. “Take a nap for now.”

“What-” Before Fushimi could even get out a full sentence, he was once again punched in the stomach, causing him to collapse on the ground. 

“M-Misaki….” He tried to get up, but his vision had suddenly blurred, only to be followed by nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long! The last week I've been watching some anime and I just finished it up yesterday! Super hyped and I loved it! Now I'm hoping to get back to updating as much as possible, especially now that things have taken a turn for the worst for our boys! Thank you guys so much for your patience with the updates! I promise to update again as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading and I will see you next time!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	17. Seventeen

“They’re running late…” Mikoto spoke in a low tone, blowing smoke past his lips. He was currently still in bed, bare chested with his arm wrapped tightly around a pair of rather slender shoulders. A hand lightly ran across his chest, followed by the sound of a small sigh. Curled up beside Mikoto, was Munakata. He had been laying on his side, his head resting on the Red King’s shoulder. Hearing what the red head muttered, Munakata lifted his own head slowly, reaching across the other so he could retrieve his glasses from the night stand. Once they were in place, his purple colored eyes shifted toward the time. It was only five minutes after twelve, which was exactly where the problem was since he knew Fushimi was never late.

“It seems so…” Munakata let out a small sigh as he moved himself to a sitting position. His own upper body was bare as well, and covered in quite a few marks from a certain red head. Mikoto hummed softly, his golden eyes trailing over the Blue King’s slender form, too slender of a form if Mikoto had to be honest. 

“Do you want to give ‘em a few more minutes, or should we start searchin’?” Mikoto asked, not really sounding like he wanted to get up yet. Actually, he didn’t want the tight ass beside him to be taking off so quickly either. After putting out his cigarette, Mikoto shifted to where he was fully sitting up as well, only to bring his arms around Munakata’s slender waist. Sighing quietly, the Blue King leaned himself back against Mikoto’s chest, only for a moment before he turned to look at the other.

“If they weren’t being chased around, I’d allow them to have a few more minutes… However, this is a very serious time. Something could have happened to them, so we need to find them.” Munakata’s tone was as plain and proper as usual. Such a tone irritated Mikoto, but at the same time, he knew how to get a much more excited tone out of the other. Though, this really wasn’t the time to do such a thing. 

“Do you honestly have to use that boring tone when it’s just the two of us?” The red head asked as he brought his face down to Munakata’s bare neck, only to place light kisses along the bite marks that were still very visible from their previous night. Rolling his own eyes in an unamused way, the Blue King shifted his head to the side, allowing Mikoto to have a bit more room.

“You know I refuse to speak in any other way. You already get enough out of me…” The blue haired male muttered softly. Mikoto really was annoying and he had such a barbaric way of doing things. Rolling his eyes once again, Munakata lifted his phone up so he could pull up Fushimi’s contact information. “If he doesn’t answer, we have to get moving.” 

“Reisi...just give ‘em a few more minutes. Yata probably distracted him and pulled him into different shops or somethin’.” Mikoto’s grasp on Munakata tightened slightly, not wanting to allow the other to escape from him just yet. 

“Mikoto, this is serious. We can’t afford to waste any extra time. We should have gone after them after dealing with that bastard the other day, but we didn’t. That may have been a huge mistake.” Munakata huffed as he tried to pull himself away, only to find such a thing practically impossible. Mikoto was holding onto him even tighter than before, to the point where he was being nearly squashed. 

“I know this is serious...but...I can’t let you go yet… If I do, you’ll just go right back to working yourself to the ground and I’ll be very pissed at ya…” Mikoto growled lowly, only to slightly nip at Munakata’s neck. 

“H-hey! We don’t have time for that you damn animal! We have to figure out where the hell they are!” Munakata’s cheeks had turned a dark shade of red as he tried his hardest to push Mikoto away from his neck. He couldn’t allow himself to break at a time like this. Their clansmen could be in danger at this very second, yet it seemed the Red King had other things on his mind. A low growl escaped from Mikoto’s throat. He then shifted so he could press his lips to the other alpha’s ear.

“If you make me get up now...your goin’ to make up for it later… Do you understand me?” Mikoto growled even lower, causing Munakata to shudder slightly. He knew the red head was serious about it too, but they really couldn’t delay this.

“F-fine… After we figure out where they are, save them if necessary, I’ll...stay here for at least three nights...and be at your mercy…” Munakata groaned quietly, feeling his cheeks grow even hotter than they already were. He was so glad he couldn’t see his own face right now. He was sure it was a rather embarrassing sight. 

“That’s right...That’s exactly what you’re gonna do…” Mikoto chuckled lowly, bringing one hand up so he could tightly grasp onto the Blue King’s chin. He then forced Munakata to look toward him, his golden eyes staring into a pair of stunning purple ones. He smirked softly, taking in the sight of Munakata’s flustered face. The fact that he could practically make this man melt gave him far more joy than it should. 

“Just let me go, you damn barbarian…” Munakata huffed quietly as he tried to get away again, but Mikoto still didn’t loosen his hold.

“You said you were gonna call Fushimi first. If he doesn’t answer, I’ll let go...but if he does, I’m pinnin’ you down on this damn bed and you’re staying’ put.” Mikoto chuckled softly. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew if he let Munakata go, it would be a huge pain to get him back in bed so he didn’t plan on letting go unless he absolutely had to.

“Damn you…” Munakata growled softly, but stopped his struggle. He knew it was pointless for now. Shaking his head slightly, the Blue King once again pulled up Fushimi’s number, this time hitting the button to call the raven. With his phone pressed against his ear, he shifted himself to get more comfortable against Mikoto’s form, though he was already getting worried. Normally Fushimi answered within the first few rings, however this time it was taking much longer.

‘This is Fushimi, leave a message.’

The sound of the voicemail picking up made Munakata’s face turn rather pale. The one thing the raven never did was let the phone go to voicemail like that. He knew instantly that something wasn’t right. His head instantly turned toward Mikoto, looking at him with a worried expression. Mikoto’s arms instantly released the Blue King, only for him to get himself off the bed. The Red King knew that look well. He had only seen it a handful of times and he didn’t like it at all. 

“Call your men in Scepter 4. We have to figure out where they were last seen and go from there.” Mikoto spoke lowly as he grabbed his shirt off the floor. After pulling it over his head, he tossed another shirt to Munakata. He wasn’t sure if it was one of his own, or if it actually belonged to the Blue King, but at this point it didn’t matter. There was no time to sort out such a small thing like that. While trying to get himself dressed, Munakata had dialed Awashima’s phone to give her all the information he could. He made sure to express how important this was and that they needed to hurry. 

Once he was off the phone for a second time, he got himself to his feet. Normally, Munakata wasn't one to panic, but he knew Fushimi was in a lot of danger, and he knew they were going to use Yata to make the raven cooperate with them. He was unsure of just how much time they had before they were too late, but he didn’t want to think about that at the moment. His attention soon turned to Mikoto, who seemed to be fully dressed and ready to go.

“You’re all set?” Munakata asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s get moving and find those two before anything happens to them. I know what direction I saw ‘em take off in, so we should start by heading over there.” Mikoto replied as he headed to the door. As much as he hated his time with the Blue King getting interrupted, he knew they had to locate Yata and Fushimi as quickly as possible. Together, the two of them left Mikoto’s room, only to make their way down to the main area of the Homra bar. Sure enough, the red clansmen seemed to be rather surprised to see Munakata there, but they had no time for questions.

“Boss, what the hell is he doing here?” Rikio asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“Not important right now. Listen up. Yata’s gone missing, along with Fushimi. Munakata has already contacted Scepter 4 and some of them are on their way here now. We need to find the Pink Clan’s hideout and get ‘em out of there as soon as possible or we may never see those two again.” Mikoto looked toward all of his clansmen with a dead serious glare in his eyes. He knew they all didn’t really get along too well with Scepter 4, but this was an emergency and they were just going to have to deal with it. 

“You’re the boss, Mikoto. Just tell us where to start looking and we’ll head there.” Kusanagi said as he hopped over the bar, only to make his way over so that he was standing in front of the Red King. “After all, Yata-chan is our reckless little vanguard. We wouldn’t want anything happening to him...especially if a certain someone is involved.”

That reminded Mikoto...they may not have really cared for Scepter 4, but Fushimi was someone they all had a little grudge against. Ever since he left Homra, left Yata and put him in such a state, they had all been rather uneasy about the raven. However, after what Mikoto figured out yesterday, they were all going to end up having to deal with it. Though, that little detail was best left out for now. It wasn’t important and they would all end up finding out later on. 

As Kusanagi led the rest of the red clansmen outside, Mikoto held an arm out as Tatara started to make his way outside with the others. Stopping in confusion, Tatara looked toward Mikoto and tilted his head slightly to the side. Mikoto was rather uneasy about letting the other go with them, especially after he had been shot by the Pink Clan. 

“Maybe you should stay here with Anna…” Mikoto said in a rather low tone.

“Look, King… I’m not about to just sit here while Yata-chan is in danger. If anything, Anna and I can just search for him while the rest of you take care of that clan. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get him to safety.” Tatara replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t about to take no for an answer either. He wanted to find Yata as much as everyone else did, and he knew Anna felt the same way. 

“Tsk…” Mikoto clicked his tongue, his gaze shifting toward Munakata, who only nodded his head. “Damn… Fine. But I’m tellin’ ya… If either of you two get found, hurt, or captured… I’m not going to be very pleased. Do you understand me?” 

“Of course. Don’t worry, King. Anna and I will be fine. I promise we’ll locate Yata-chan and Fushimi-san. Now, we should really get moving before it’s too late.” Tatara gave Mikoto a small smile before he leaned down and scooped Anna up into his arms, only to make his way outside so they could join the others.

“I don’t like this, Reisi…” Mikoto muttered once they were alone.

“Mikoto, I’m sure they’ll be fine. If anything, they’re the least likely to get detected.” Munakata reached over, placing a hand on the Red King’s shoulder. He gave Mikoto a small smile before motioning for the other to follow him. “Come on now. We’re about to have the fight of our lives, and that Pink Clan may be using one of my best men as his own puppet. If we take down their leader, anyone being used will be released from his possession. That means…”

“Try not to kill ‘em. I know, I know. I’ll make sure the others know that too.” Mikoto rolled his eyes in annoyance, earning a small chuckle from the Blue King. 

“Then let’s go get them back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey beans! Chapter Seventeen is finally complete! Honestly, the cute MikoRei in the beginning there is making me want to actually write a fanfic for those two as well...so we may or may not be seeing one of those in the near future! Anyways, they're off to rescue their boys now! Hopefully they get there before too much damage is caused! Enough of that though. Thank you all so much for reading and thank you for all the support! I hope to update again as soon as possible! See you guys in the next update! Bye now!!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))


	18. Eighteen

Ugh…” A soft groan escaped from the chestnut haired male as his eyes slowly started to open. When he tried to move, the sound of shackles rattling caused him to halt. That couldn’t be good. Where the hell was he? What the hell happened? A sharp pain in the boy’s head caused his eyes to close once again. The last thing he could remember was walking out of that hotel with Fushimi so they could start heading back to their respective clans...that’s when it hit him. Once again Yata’s eyes snapped open. Despite the pain in his head, he forced himself to look around the dimly lit room. From what he could tell, he was in some kind of cell...shackled to the wall. That wasn’t his main concern though. His main concern was the fact that Fushimi was nowhere to be seen. 

“Saruhiko!?” Yata called out, only to hear the echo of his own voice in response. That Pink Clan...they jumped them, knocked them out, and brought them back to wherever their hideout was. Yata knew Fushimi was in some kind of danger, but he had no idea just how much. He knew he had to get himself out of these shackles, but when he tried to use his aura to melt the metal, he found that it was no use. They must have planned for this… 

“Dammit!” Yata shouted out, only to be answered by his own echo again. He wanted to know where Fushimi was...if he was okay, or even alive. Surely he was alive. These bastards wanted him for a reason, so there would be no reason to kill him. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t hurt him in some way if he refused to cooperate. That was enough to make Yata worry even more than he already was. Breaking out of here...would probably be close to impossible unless he managed to work some magic and pick the lock that was keeping his arms captive above his head. 

“...I wonder…” Yata started to shift himself around slightly. He didn’t know how he would get it if he managed to find it, but he would cross that bridge once he knew he had it on him still. After a few minutes, he finally felt something rubbing against his leg. They hadn’t found it after all. That was actually a huge relief but now he had to figure out how to remove it from his pocket without attracting any kind of attention to himself. He was positive there were cameras around here or something so his movements would have to be quick. Just as he was about to start moving, the soft sound of footsteps approaching him caught his attention, causing him to freeze in place. 

“Ah, so you’re finally awake.” The voice...Yata recognized it, and he did not like it. As the figure came into view in front of the bars, Yata glared toward him and let out a low growl. Lucien’s smirking face was on the opposite side of the cell. He looked rather amused at the situation the omega was currently in. 

“Where’s Saruhiko!? What the hell did you bastards do to him!?” Yata wanted answers and he wanted them now. He had tried to get himself up so he could lunge at the bars, but he had been yanked back down instantly, causing his head to smack on the brick wall. How the hell could he have forgotten that he was beyond trapped!? 

“My you’re a feisty little one, even when you’re trapped like that. No wonder that boy is so fascinated with you. Don’t worry, you two will be reunited soon, though it may not be the reunion you’re hoping for.” Lucien hummed softly as he leaned his body against the bars, his eyes scanning over the trapped omega before him. He was rather tempted to knock the boy around a bit, but he had been told not to harm the other by his leader, so he unfortunately had to obey like a dog. 

“Tell me what you did to him!” Yata growled out loudly. Despite the pain in his head, he wasn’t about to quiet down until he got the answers he desperately wanted. 

“Oh...you should already know what we’re doing to him. The boss is currently making him into one of his puppets...his most powerful puppet actually. Brainwashing the boy definitely isn’t easy, but since he knows we have you in our possession, he hasn’t been fighting too much. You see...your life has had to be threatened a few times in order to get him to settle down. Seems he really does care about you… I wonder how he’ll react when he discovers that he’s killed you…” Lucien chuckled lowly, clearly he was enjoying antagonizing Yata. 

“Saruhiko is stronger than that… You can threaten my life all you want...he won’t break that easily! Don’t underestimate him!” Yata hated it whenever people automatically assumed Fushimi was weak. He knew Fushimi had already been through hell and back with his life at home, plus the constant years of Yata hating him and putting up that act like he had been. Yata knew Fushimi was strong...he didn’t doubt that one bit, but the question was...just how long would that strength last? He knew Fushimi wasn’t unbreakable...if anything he was sure Fushimi was pretty fragile with the right wording. That thought worried him once again. 

“His willpower has nothing to do with it. Once our boss is in his head, there will be nothing that boy can do to fight against him. Your little friend or….” Lucien paused, now noticing the marking that was on Yata’s neck. Seeing that got a grin to form on his face. “I should say, your little mate, will soon become your worst enemy and there will be nothing you can do about it. It’s going to end in death, either yours, or his.” The silver haired male then turned on his heels so he could start walking away.

“You bastards...you won’t get the best of him and neither of us are going to die. That much I’m sure of. Saruhiko...will make it out alive. I’ll make sure of that.” Yata growled softly before letting out a small huff. Lucien had no response. Instead he just let out a low chuckle and proceeded to walk out of the room, leaving Yata alone once again. 

Once it was just him, Yata quickly went back to trying to get the dagger from his pocket. If he could just get himself flipped over, he was sure it would fall right out. After that, all he would have to do is get it either in his mouth or in his hand. His goal was to use it along with his aura so he could melt the inside of the lock and break it. Of course he still planned on remaining in this cell until the time came to face off against Fushimi. Leaving the raven behind wasn’t an option for him, especially not after everything that had happened between them. 

‘Saruhiko… I swear I’ll find a way to save you…

~~

“So far all we were able to find were their phones. Other than that’ there’s no trace of either of them…” Kusanagi sighed softly as he sat both devices down on the counter of his bar. They had searched for hours until finally stumbling upon the last place the two had been. The person at the motel confirmed seeing the boys the other day when they arrived, and when they had left as well, but that had unfortunately been all the information they could gather. Now they were at a stand still. 

“Seems Anna is having a difficult time pinpointing their location as well. They must be pretty well hidden. All we can really do at this moment is hope that she can manage to track them down. If she can’t then...well I don’t know honestly.” Tatara sighed softly and leaned against the couch with a worried expression on his face. Yata’s last known location was a hotel on the far end of town, and he had been there with Fushimi of all people. None of them really trusted that guy, especially not after what he did to Yata. 

“We have to be patient and hope they’re alright. As long as they’re alive, she should be able to find them with the right amount of concentration.” Kusanagi hummed softly before moving to stand behind his bar. This shouldn’t have happened. They all knew those boys were being chased, yet none of them had been keeping an eye on the two of them. With the main target being Fushimi, and Yata being used as leverage...the two of them were definitely in a difficult position. Sighing to himself, the bartender glanced around at the remaining people. Of course all of Homra was still here, Seri had stayed behind, and the Captain...who Kusanagi realized he couldn’t locate. Shifting his gaze to the female omega sitting at his bar, he tilted his head slightly.

“Hey Seri...Where’s your boss?” He asked. 

“Hm? He stepped outside for a moment. Fushimi is one of our best men, and honestly his favorite. He’s probably worried to death about him.” Seri let out a small sigh before leaning forward to place her head on her arms. She had never seen her Captain look so distressed and if she were to be honest, it really worried her. 

“Those two are both strong. If they can just hold out a little longer, we’ll get them back. I’m sure of it.” Kusanagi let out a small sigh, only to reach over and gently squeeze Awashima’s shoulder. He hated seeing her worry like this. It made him just as worried. Before he could say anything else, the sound of the door opening caught his attention, but when he looked up, he noticed it hadn’t been someone coming in, but someone leaving. “Was that Mikoto?” 

“Yeah, he’s probably outside looking for the Blue King.” Tatara replied as he sat himself down next to Anna, making sure to be careful so he wouldn’t disturb her. 

Outside, in the usual spot he would normally be, Reisi let out a sigh as he leaned against the brick wall. His gaze was focused upward on the somewhat gloomy sky. He felt like an idiot for not chasing after Fushimi and Yata after he and Mikoto had taken that guy down the other day, and felt like an even bigger fool for allowing them to stay gone like that. He never should have allowed such a thing to happen. If he hadn’t, then maybe they would still be safe, out of that damn Pink clan’s grasp. The very thought caused his jaw to clench tightly. He knew the leader of that so called clan was planning on turning Fushimi into some kind of puppet or something like that, using Yata as some kind of blackmail...but he feared that the leader had something else up his sleeve.

“Reisi.” A low, familiar voice suddenly pulled the Blue King from his thoughts. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the direction of the voice, only to find himself staring at Mikoto. The red head must have noticed that he slipped out a while ago. 

“Hey...guess you found where I was hiding, though I guess it wasn’t that difficult since this is the spot we normally meet in.” Reisi let out a small sigh before pushing the glasses that covered his eyes upward a bit. 

“Look, I know you’re worried. We all are, but you shouldn’t just stand out here by yourself thinking about it. You always end up overthinking and you end up stressing yourself out even more.” Mikoto rolled his amber colored eyes slightly as he walked over to stand beside the dark haired male. Once he was leaning on the wall as well, he brought his hand to his pocket, only to pull out a pack of cigarettes. After retrieving one for himself and placing it in his mouth, he held the pack out to the distressed looking male beside him, who took one without hesitation. 

“I know you’re right about that, but I can’t stop thinking about them. We should have gone after them after we took care of the bastard that was chasing them in the first place...or if anything we should have made them come back yesterday. Maybe if we had, they wouldn’t have ended up in that bastard’s grasp…” Reisi clenched his free hand into a tight fist before placing the cigarette between his pale lips. Mikoto took it upon himself to light both of them up with the flick of his finger before sighing quietly. 

“Neither of us had no way of knowing they would be found. They went pretty far away after all. There must have been someone else chasing after them without our knowledge. We will find them though, they’re both going to be alive too. Don’t underestimate those boys. They’re both strong, and when they worked together in Homra, they easily became the strongest team.” Mikoto inhaled deeply, only to let out a cloud of smoke into the air. 

That information was something that even Reisi was well aware of. Though Yata and Fushimi had been in Homra before he became the Blue King, once he took over Scepter 4 and saw those two working together, he knew they were quite the pair, however he found himself wanting a hidden weapons user in his clan, not only that, but Fushimi didn’t seem to fit in with the rest of Homra. He was different from all of them, which was why he had given the raven the option to join Scepter 4, and to his surprise, eventually Fushimi came to him. However, he had his own reasons for splitting himself from Yata. He knew what that man wanted from the beginning, and knew Yata would have been used as blackmail. The main reason he had left like that...it had been to protect his friend from such a fate, but now, they were both caught and their fate was uncertain. 

“Oi, Reisi snap out of your damn thoughts!” Mikoto let out a low growl before giving the other male a small bonk on the back of the head, only to earn a small grunt from the alpha beside him.

“Right...sorry. I know we had no way of knowing they would get caught, but now even Anna is having a difficult time pinpointing their location… I have no doubt in her skills...I’m just worried that it’s going to be too late when we find them.” Reisi shook his head slightly just as a drop of rain fell before his eyes. It was raining that day he had sworn Fushimi into Scepter 4, only another memory he didn’t need to be thinking about at the time. 

“Come on. It’s not like you to look so gloomy. Where’s that uptight, irritating attitude that you know pisses me off. That overly cocky side of you, the one who always seems to have some sort of plan? That’s the Reisi we need right now. Not the one I’m looking at right now. You look fragile and it’s creeping me out.” Mikoto let out a small chuckle as he placed his free arm around Reisi’s shoulders. The only time he ever wanted to see a different facial expression on this man was when they were alone in the bedroom, and even then, it wasn’t a fragile expression he saw...it was a flustered, lustful expression that always drove him mad. 

“Hmph… I am definitely not fragile by any means. Don’t start underestimating me just because of the expression on my face.” The Blue King simply rolled his lavender colored eyes in annoyance before taking a small puff of his own cigarette. 

“Hey, King!!” A different voice was suddenly calling out to them, mostly to Mikoto. When both Kings turned their heads in the direction of the voice they heard, they both sat Tatara standing in the doorway of the bar. The look on his face, it was more of a grin than anything else. 

“Anna did it! She found them!” Tatara exclaimed as he waved one of his arms toward the two alphas leaning on the wall across from the bar. The small girl really had come through for them, of course Mikoto hadn’t doubted her one bit. A small smirk formed on the red head’s lips as he turned and looked toward the Blue King, who also seemed to be grinning ever so slightly. 

“We have their location...now let’s storm that base and get those two back where they belong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yooo! *jumps out from under a rock* I have returned with another update for this after so very long! I swear I didn't forget, I just lost the motivation and energy for a while, but I finally got chapter eighteen finished! I want to thank all of you for your patience with me on this story and thank you for all your support! It really means a lot and I'll do my best to update again as soon as possible! Thank you guys so much for reading and I will see you next time! Bye for now~~ *waves happily*
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))

**Author's Note:**

> ((Yo yo beans! This is my first ever K (K Project) fanfic! I absolutely adore this anime and SaruMi is my favorite ship! I've never written as any of these characters before so they may be a little OOC and I'm sorry about that, but I'll do my best to get them more in character! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one and I'll do my best to update again soon! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja))
> 
> ((PS: Song: Monsters- All Time Low- Feat. Blackbear))


End file.
